


Morally Grey

by CreativeSweets, TheDarkSide



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Animalistic, Discussion of Abortion, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Feral Behavior, Forced Bonding, Forced Pregnancy, Kidnapping, Lactation, Lima Syndrome, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mob Boss Senju Hashirama, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Pregnant Sex, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexism, Sexist Language, Stockholm Syndrome, Suicidal Thoughts, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 31,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29698653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeSweets/pseuds/CreativeSweets, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkSide/pseuds/TheDarkSide
Summary: "I," she snaps at him, "know exactly who you are, Uchiha Madara. You know who I am. KPD detective Ryu Kokkai, may I enter the premises, sir."She's not asking, and he doesn't answer beyond giving her the tiniest gap to squeeze through between him and the door. The way she has to rub her ass against his crotch is just an insult to injury.Disgusting alpha men and their power plays.When the Konoha Police Department are desperate to bring the biggest crime lord Senju Hashirama down, they send in a detective that's unlike any of their previous attempts—an omega.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> An RP between myself and Dark! If you've read some of the others, you understand how it goes.
> 
> ###  **This fic contains graphic rape multiple times, including forced pregnancy and forced bonding. If that squicks you, there's a back button.**
> 
> Also relevant, it contains a _bunch_ of piss (and I do mean a **lot** ), and peeing before/during sex. And lactation. So again, there's a back button.  
> don't say I didn't warn you
> 
> For reference on the OFC, you can check out this [photo](https://artbythedarkside.tumblr.com/post/640406927450456064/my-oc-kokkai) (NSFW painting; tumblr; female presenting nipples). Sans the fox ears, with some scarring on her jaw.
> 
> Without further notes, please enjoy!

Kokkai hates this part of her job, hates this kind of case and hates that it has to be done _now_. She's standing on the doorstep of a mob leader, come to beg for scraps of information and hope he's stupid enough to aid his own arrest, smelling of pre-heat with aching breasts. She lifts the heavy brass knocker (the family crest, because of course he should rub it in everyone's faces just who the tax fraud and drug money is going to) and slams it down repeatedly. Politely. With vigour enough for her to hear the sound echo in the enormous house.

The door opens just as she's lifting the knocker again, sans the sound of approaching footsteps. Of course she's been made to wait, of course they saw her coming up that stupidly long driveway. Of course the man who opens the door is an enormous alpha with hair like a volcanic ash cloud. He opens his mouth—

"I," she snaps at him, "know exactly who you are, Uchiha Madara. You know who I am. KPD detective Ryu Kokkai, may I enter the premises, sir."

She's not asking, and he doesn't answer beyond giving her the tiniest gap to squeeze through between him and the door. The way she has to rub her ass against his crotch is just an insult to injury. _Disgusting alpha men and their power plays_.

It certainly doesn't help that she can see the enjoyment of her humiliation in the dark glitter of his eye. How this man could be related to Shisui, the friendly coffee boy who delivers to the office and who she suspects is dirty, is a mystery.

Kokkai has visited diplomats with less ostentatious houses. She's glad she's wearing gloves, or she'd be tempted to wash her hands raw to get rid of the feeling of touching dirty money. She's also glad she didn't wear a bra, because the grand staircase is something ambitious.

The whole house smells of something woodsy and spicy with an unidentifiable undertone. It's not Madara, and it's not the scentless guards and staff who stare at her blankly whenever they pass. It's far more appealing, an enticing bouquet of loam and petrichor and the warmth of cinnamon that curls hot in her belly with every breath and makes her cunt tense with anticipation.

At first she thinks it's her imagination, and then she wonders if they've polished the floors with something designed to titillate omegas just to spite her. Her heart sinks as they go further into the house, down a hallway lit by enormous widows whose light warms the cherry wood floors.

Her stomach drops away when Madara opens a door to let out a veritable tsunami of that scent. The unidentifiable undertone is alpha power, confident in their territory.

The scent that's made her omega brain slaver and her nipples pebble belongs to the most notorious mob boss in history, who is sitting behind an enormous mahogany desk and grinning like an innocent fool (which he is _not_ ); Senju Hashirama.

Hashirama is confident in almost all aspects of his life—his looks, dynamic, job—all save one: his love life. Oh sure, he can and does _thoroughly_ enjoy the omegas who fall at his feet, who beg and plead for him to fuck them silly. But while they’re certainly a lot of _fun_ , they aren’t wife material.

His fun morning balls deep in a pretty blonde and fingers shoved up a redhead is cut short when Madara comes in and tells him that a _detective_ is pulling up the drive. Withholding the snarl that wants to come out, he quickly brings his lovely company to screaming orgasms before patting their hips and getting up. Tobirama will escort them out, since Madara’s going to be dealing with their newest _pest_.

He doesn’t bother showering, and instead simply dons his best suit. Madara may question him and how his shirt is a little too tight, unbuttoned at the top, but Hashirama _lives_ for the show, and he knows precisely how he looks and the image he wants to project.

During the time he knows it takes to drive up, Hashirama takes a walk around his mansion, scenting it and definitively marking it as _his_ before going up to his office to wait behind the large, expensive, mahogany desk. Presentation is everything.

Of course, he certainly isn’t expecting the little treat to walk into his office. With Madara at her back, the omega is assuredly the _detective_ that was sent. An interesting choice, Hashirama muses, since all of the previous detectives were either beta or alpha men. Perhaps the police department thinks to get him to talk with a pretty face and tight body.

Mmm, in _pre-heat_ too.

Hashirama takes his time looking over the detective. She’s short, barely even reaching Madara’s shoulders, which means she’d be the best height for him to pick up and fold in half—

There’s no shame in the bright smile he sends the annoyed-looking detective. Her scowl does highlight the faint line of scarring across her jaw, but it shimmers with the silver of a very old injury, and is barely even noticeable. It gives the omega some character, and Hashirama _likes_ character.

He stands, as is _proper_ when an omega enters a room, and ignores Madara’s eye roll with practiced ease as he motions to the chairs in front of his desk.

“Please, Detective, have a seat and we can talk. Coffee? Tea?”

Kokkai tries not to let her sneer become anything more than a twitch of her scarred cheek, tipping her head exactly as much is polite before she seats herself. She's not in the mood for games, not over tea _or_ coffee.

She's still angry that she had to give up her cold corpse in the woods case for _this_. Not to mention that alpha before her stinks of omega pleasure; she knows exactly what he's been doing before now, and if she can track the scent she'll know _who_ , too. She files that away for later use.

"Coffee, please," she growls because she has to be polite and meek and weedle out as much as she can. She's not stupid, she knows her pussy is why they chose her. Hashirama has the department stonewalled, and her aggressive alpha colleagues have done nothing but make it worse.

Her eyes take in the stretch of his shirt, how the top two buttons are undone to reveal a sliver of chest that's smooth and unmarked. It's fair game, he'd looked at her like a horse at the market when she'd come in. She can read the strength in him, and her traitorous nipples pebble tellingly.

"I'm sure you know why I'm here."

Of course he does, but she has to sing and dance in the hopes of getting something, _anything_ , out of him. Hopefully he's so high on omega hormones that he'll make a mistake and she can go and work her frustrations out on a nice punching bag.

Fuck, her nipples are starting to leak.

Hashirama smiles indulgently as Tobirama slips into the room to pour them coffee. The banal and irritating lines all the previous detectives spewed at him seem almost _cute_ coming from the tiny omega. Perhaps it’s the way she seems to be adamantly refusing to acknowledge her body and how it’s _begging_ for a strong alpha to wreck it.

Tobirama puts four sugars in his coffee in warning.

His coffee now ruined, he refocuses. Only to notice the small damp spots on the front of the detective’s shirt where her jacket has opened up. Cheeky, Hashirama thinks, to walk into _his_ house, into _his_ territory, in pre-heat and not wearing a bra.

It feels like a set-up, like a lipstick cop operation save for the way the detective very blatantly stated she was a detective and seems intent on getting right to the point. If only her point was her getting on her pretty little knees so he could eat her out where she’s slick and perfuming the air from the most.

A quick look up to Madara and he gets the detective’s name mouthed to him.

As soon as Tobirama finishes up with the coffee, and he’s had a sip, he finally answers.

“I’m afraid I don’t have any idea why you’ve _come_ here, Detective Ryu.” 

Hashirama blinks a few times for added charm. He probably shouldn’t be dropping innuendo on the detective sent to investigate him, but he really can’t help it; he wants this cute little feisty omega underneath him.

She growls at him for that. It's not impressive, not as deep as an alpha’s growl, but it serves its purpose nonetheless. She's _not_ here to play games, not here to have her omega instincts muddled until her shirt is wet with heat milk and her pussy aches for relief.

"Oh I think you do," she returns, baring her teeth in something that could barely be called a grin as she brings her own coffee up to her lips, studiously ignoring the pressure as her arm brushes her breast.

_At least the coffee is good_ , she grumbles reluctantly. It's something expensive, worlds away from the black grease they seem to insist on serving in the office. She religiously avoids that stuff.

"I have some questions regarding your tax forms," she fishes, and when that gets nothing but a flutter of his lashes she presses a little harder. "Perhaps you'd be so kind as to accompany me back to the precinct so that we can speak in _my_ office."

_So that I can get you out of your territory and myself away from your stench_.

Hashirama’s smile grows in the face of Kokkai’s defiance. _So charming_. His inner alpha preens at the acceptance of the coffee, however reluctant it might be. Of _course_ his coffee is always the best, and probably some of the most expensive coffee she’s ever had.

Not everyone has access to the supply line as he does to get the freshest coffee beans—among other things.

His eyes narrow at the upfront request. As if he’d be that stupid. Sighing a little, he sticks his lower lip out just a fraction.

“I’m _terribly_ sorry, but my whole week is booked up. There’s hardly any time for rest, or leisure.” Hashirama finishes with a rumble, giving a pointed look towards the much larger wet patches where Kokkai’s shirt is sticking to her nipples.

Leaning forward, he rests his chin on his knuckles and gives the omega a hooded look.

“I might be able to spare some time for you if you’d like to go out for coffee later. I know the _perfect_ place.”

Kokkai _almost_ looks down. It's a near thing, almost involuntary, born of the need to ensure her body isn't embarrassing her. It hardly helps that she _knows_ her nipples are leaking something fierce, as they always do.

She can't turn him down. As much as the overt way his gaze drags over her makes her skin crawl, as much as she wants to intimately and violently unite his face and his desk in painful matrimony, she has to say yes.

_Alphas_ , she spits, _idiotic knot-heads ruled by their balls_. But there's opportunity here. She _is_ approaching her heat, after all. If she plays this right, she can clear her head in the gym and go to coffee with a sharp mind.

She doesn't take suppressants. A nice tank, a pair of tights and he'll be so busy fantasising to watch his mouth. The exercise will stir her blood, and her heat scent should be enough to make him knot his pants if she so much as wiggles her ass in his direction.

"Very well," she agrees through her teeth, because she's not stupid enough to seem _eager_ , downs her coffee and stands. She sets her card on the table. "Call me if you suddenly recall anything about the queries my office has passed on."

"I remember the way," she snaps at Madara when he makes to lead her again, "I'm an omega, not a goldfish. Good day."

She leaves the door open, entirely aware of Hashirama’s eyes glued to her backside up until she disappears around the corner and down the staircase. Thank god her boxing gloves are in the trunk.

* * *

“Don’t say anything, Tobirama, I _know_ ,” Hashirama starts as he stands up and heads towards his room, Tobirama a shadow behind him. “I think she’s nice.”

“She’s a disfigured, disgruntled detective who wants to put you behind bars.”

Hashirama growls and they fall silent. He’s chosen and he won’t stand having others talk down about the little omega. Tobirama can’t possibly understand the biological drive, being the beta he is. Sometimes, there’s an itch that only a good challenge will scratch.

It’s almost _too_ easy to tail Kokkai to her gym, where she’s clearly a regular at, given the ease she weaves through the space. Coincidentally, it’s the same gym Izuna uses. A couple short texts later and the slim beta is sliding into the backseat of the car with practiced ease.

“Kokkai? Yeah, I know her. One tough bitch.” Izuna says, eyes scanning the gym windows to land on the small omega by the punching bags.

Hashirama himself can only hum, content to watch the way her arms frame her petite bust, the way each punch snaps out and causes them to bounce, the way her stance and slight bouncing accentuate her bubble butt.

“A real bitch?” Hashirama asks, his mind reeling with this new fact. Everything inside him perks up at the potential, an omega who’s not on _any_ suppressants of any kind, scent or otherwise.

“Yeah, got a good whiff during her last month when we were in the ring. Nearly choked me out between her thighs.”

Hashirama looks at Izuna sharply, eyes narrowing dangerously, but the beta continues.

“I swear, she ground her clit into my nose just to mess with me.”

The snarl comes from deep inside him, growing into an impressive growl as he draws himself up to tower over Izuna, over a _challenger_.

“Ah, fuck man, yeah, yeah, I got it.” Izuna says blithely as he rolls his head to expose the side of his neck readily. “Would be bad for business if I looked at my boss’s girl.”

“Hmph.”

The car is heavy with his pheromones, but ever the unwavering assassin Hashirama knows him to be, Izuna continues on as if the little power display never happened, and gives him a sly look.

“She uses the communal showers.”

Hashirama typically doesn’t indulge _this_ much in his power, but there’s something intensely gratifying about being able to go anywhere, do anything, and have no one dare stop him or accuse him.

So it’s really all too easy to get into the locker rooms, where Izuna has already shoved the rest of the people out, and find a good spot to wait.

His cock throbs as he listens to the sounds of the omega in the shower, and he gives in and strokes himself a few times, making sure to spread the sticky pre-come down his shaft so he can knead his knot comfortably. There’s a soft sigh, and his cock twitches. The sound of water turning off has him tucking himself back in and sprawling back over the chair he’s lounging in, legs spread wide and eyes sharp.

He really, _really_ can’t help his slightly too-sharp smile as the curtains are pulled and he gets his first real look at a very _wet_ , very delicious Kokkai. Shamelessly, he drinks in the sight of her before she notices she’s not alone.

The shower helps calm her down, clears her head and relaxes her muscles. She's just gotten out when her breasts leak again, and because it's the middle of the day she knows that she'll be the only one here, given that everyone else has gone to work.

She feels no compunctions about cupping one breast and using her tumb to angle the nipple slightly. It's only heat milk, and she's just showered, so Kokkai does the logical thing: she dips her head to lick away the stray white droplets.

She's just finished with both breasts when she gets a whiff of that irritating knot head from earlier. She writes it off as a lingering scent in her hair, and she's about to write it off when she's hit with a veritable _wall_ of potent alpha male.

The scent of arousal is rampant, curling hot and virile through the air. Her instincts pounce on it immediately. Her head snaps up immediately, mouth watering and milk smeared on her lips—

She growls, arms making an aborted reach to preserve her modesty before she catches herself and simply turns her hips to angle her suddenly swollen cunt away from him.

Kokkai can't help that her eyes go to his pelvis first; her heat will be here soon and the way he's sitting with his legs spread beckons the eye. His pants are pulled tight around the hefty weight of his cock, and he's big enough that his length stretches past his pocket and presses against his waistband beyond. It certainly doesn't help calm her omega instincts, even less so that she can see the fist-sized bulge of his half swollen knot.

She affects casualty, slipping her towel over her leaking tits and walking towards her locker.

"Izuna let you in," she guesses, knowing it can't be anyone else. "Such a shame, I'll have to find someone else to help me with my yoga."

She growls under her breath, grabs the handle of her locker and hip checks it just so to get it to open.

"A shame. He has such soft hands."

There’s nothing Hashirama would like more than to lick the heat milk off of Kokkai’s lips, hell, to bite and suck on those obviously poor, leaking nipples and help relieve some of the pressure that’s surely uncomfortable.

Hashirama’s eyes narrow as he watches Kokkai move in what must be a purposeful show of her body. The raging fire of jealousy abates to only a deep burn because no matter her words, her body betrays her interest in him. But there _is_ a point he wants to make very, very clear to her.

She’s absolutely tiny pressed to his stomach as he moves to crowd her against the lockers. He can _feel_ the stutter of her breath and the shift of her legs. Can smell the way her pussy is _leaking_ because he’s standing so close and his cock is resting against her. He’s also very aware of the hand that’s in the locker, tucked inside a bag. At best, it’s a taser, at worst, a gun.

But either way, he’s not deterred when she gives a full body shudder as he leans down to breathe against her ear.

“Perhaps you should practice yoga alone.”

There’s another moment of silence and Hashirama watches Kokkai closely as her eyes snap open and she turns her head to face him, mouth opening to probably tell him to go fuck himself, but Hashirama doesn’t let Kokkai say anything.

The taste of heat milk is still thick on Kokkai’s lips, and even more inside her mouth. He ruthlessly takes advantage of her momentary daze to fuck his tongue into her mouth in a parody of what he’s _going_ to do to her for several moments before pulling back and smirking at the confused look on her face.

“If you’re so well informed, you should have no problem finding the correct coffee shop from here.”

And then Hashirama slaps her ass before turning around and not looking back. He licks the taste off his lips and eagerly awaits his second taste.

Kokkai has never wanted to shoot anyone more in all her life. Her hand is wrapped around her taze, her finger is on the trigger and she wants nothing more than to point it at the creeps retreating back and watch him flop around like a landed fish on the gym floor—but she can't.

She can't do anything more than tremble, braced against cool metal. Her legs are spread; spread for _him_. She almost presented for Senju Hashirama, almost gave him silent permission to take her right here in the locker room.

She's still dripping for it, cunt flushed and swollen, clit throbbing and pleading for touch. She slumps against her locker, hissing angrily and the bolt of hot pleasure that shoots up her spine when she gingerly eases her legs closed.

Her ass is still burning with the lingering heat of his touch, her mouth tingles where his tongue fucked into her, _violated_ her. She wants mouthwash to get the taste of raw masculinity off her taste buds.

What disturbs her most is just how much her body has responded to his presence. She's _never_ had this degree of response to an alpha, not even hours before her heat. The last alpha who tried such a bold approach went to hospital with a broken cock.

* * *

It takes her longer than she has to admit to get out of the locker room. Partially because she has another quick, scalding shower and brushes her teeth what feels like fifteen times, but mostly because she's dragging her feet and convincing herself that she needs her job.

After she's rubbed herself in her favourite lemon and mint lotion (because he's the _last_ thing she wants to smell on her skin), she dresses. Luckily (unfortunately) she dropped off her car on the way, so there's no excuse.

She glares at every alpha stupid enough to stare after her on the way to the coffee shop. She may not use suppressants, but that doesn't excuse the way they look at her like meat at the butchers.

Shisui is at the counter when she gets there, but his smile is tight around the edges. _Interesting_ , she thinks, leaning over the counter just so to accent her cleavage. He swallows nervously, and it's all the confirmation she needs that the prick is here and that her favourite Uchiha is dirty. Unfortunate.

"Hello Shisui," she smiles, "may I have my usual _please_. I've had a _hard_ day, and I want a good release."

He's sweating, adorable little beta, and she can see the bulge under his apron.

"No hearts?" She pouts when her mocha latte arrives, but she tips him anyway, as is her usual. She's just heading to her window seat when an arm winds around her waist and yanks her into someone's lap. She's just about to break their ribs, when a heavy chin lands on her shoulder and a familiar voice purrs in her ear. She tries not to roll her eyes.

"Mocha latte? Isn't that a little bitter without sugar?"

Hashirama thinks he might have chosen the _perfect_ omega. Really, Kokkai is just too cute, what with her pretending to be all tough and her baby ruthless attitude.

The sharp scent of lemon and mint cut through the thick smell of coffee and Hashirama hums, pleased that he doesn’t find the scents offensive as some other omegas tend to wear. It makes him want to lick the exposed skin under his chin, just a broad stripe up Kokkai’s neck. Just to taste, just to _feel_ her pheromones tingle on his tongue.

There will be more time for _that_ later.

For now, he delights in having her body heat warm his lap as he takes a sip of his coffee. Kokkai takes a long sip of her latte instead of answering his question, and his smile is sharp, because Shisui is a good boy and there’s no doubt in his mind that he followed his demands.

Now all he has to do is wait.

Kokkai’s so _tense_ on his lap, but that could just be because his unoccupied hand is on her small waist, his fingers dancing along the twitching muscles playfully. He rumbles in amusement.

“See? Isn’t the coffee here just _divine_?” Hashirama makes sure to pitch his voice low, in the way he can _smell_ makes the omega grow wet on his lap.

In fact, cutting his eyes to the side, he catches a couple of omegas blushing and shifting around, poorly concealing their looks his way. If there wasn’t so much ambient coffee smell, Hashirama’s sure he’d be able to pick up their slicked up thighs as well.

It's a good thing he can't see her face, the way she bites her cheek as her lashes flutter at the vibration of his voice through her back. Not that it changes how her body reacts, how her idiotic omega hind brain opens the sluices between her legs to entice the alpha behind her.

Not that he seems to need the encouragement, not when the evidence of his willingness to _perform_ is pressing against her ass. It does nothing good to stem her reaction, and neither does his fingers skirting her lower belly. Her _womb_ , she wants so badly to kick him for the fact that she knows it's because he knows she's sensitive there. _Stupid heat urges_.

Instead she turns, taking a long draught to finish half her coffee, and slips her arm around his shoulders. Her eyes trail around the shop, checking that they're out of hearing range.

She leans towards his ear, watching his eyes as they stray to her top and down to the peaks of her nipples, and takes the lobe of his ear between her teeth. She knows she shouldn't, that this is her heat making her reckless, but she doesn't stop herself.

"Get your bloody hand off my stomach," she growls. "I'm a detective, not your lap girl. I'm here to further my investigation, and you _will_ treat me as is proper. Or I'll have to break your fingers in self defense."

Hashirama would very much like to argue that, in this moment, Kokkai’s more a lap girl than a detective, and her little defiant fit is more arousing than intimidating.

But he’ll need his fingers later, so he relents with a sigh, moving his fingers back up to her waist and then a little higher. She only said _stomach_ , not chest. And she’s not even wearing a bra! It’s a clear invitation and her words mean nothing when her body reacts to his touches. Instead of going further up, he simply rests his fingers just under the swell of her tit, just enough so he can feel the heft of it.

It’s a fairly dangerous line to toe, Hashirama realizes this, but he simply doesn’t care.

The drug that was slipped into her drink is fairly fast-acting, and with the way the detective’s _already_ so far into her pre-heat, it shouldn’t be very long before she’s squirming with a fat cunt sopping wet and sticky begging to be filled, before her tits decide to leak even more.

Hashirama will play along until then.

“Alright, _Detective_ , go ahead and investigate then. I’m not stopping you.” Hashirama even takes a sip of coffee, to help paint the scene of normalcy that they’re just two people sitting in a coffee shop, drinking coffee and _chatting_.

Kokkai’s jaw is clenched so tight she knows she'll have a headache later. She can't help it, not with the way this bastard is practically fondling her breast in the middle of a public coffee shop. She drains her coffee so that she doesn't punch him by accident.

"Mister Senju," she begins, crossing her legs and spitefully ignoring how her clit _sings_ at the pressure, or how she can feel the hard muscle of his thigh against her swollen cunt. "My colleagues have informed me of your recent trip south of the border. What were you doing there?"

_How many kilograms of illegal heat enhancers and inducers have you ordered into production_ , is what she means. They both know he's dealing in the usual drugs, but for her this hits a little closer to home.

She shifts in his lap, pressing her weight down onto his groin. She knows he's going to lie, but she also knows he'll lie with the truth, and she'll be able to set up a trap from there.

Her coffee is finished. His hand shifts under her breast, and Kokkai looks down in abject horror as her body betrays her and releases a stream of heavy drops of heat milk from her nipple to dribble out _through her shirt_ and onto his hand.

"Excuse me," she hisses, rising suddenly and freezing when all her blood rushes to her core and she clutches the table, lightheaded with a sudden, rampant burst of arousal. She _hates_ how her body is reacting to this prick.

She sighs, lifting a hand to her face to brush away her fluffy baby hairs. She wants nothing more than to bend over and let the table take her weight, but she's in public.

Hashirama grins widely, leaning forward to brace his hands on the table, bracketing either side of Kokkai’s body. Affecting nonchalance, he bears down over her back to whisper in her ear.

“Why, can’t a guy take a vacation?” It’s actually the truth, to an extent. Hashirama did spend quite a bit of time with Tobirama and Madara, ah, _negotiating_ a better price for their products.

It’s all the rage these days with the kids and all that.

A big inhale right there behind her ear, and Hashirama _knows_ Kokkai's heat is right on the cusp of beginning. Damn, his products really do work. He sends a silent thanks to Tobirama for working out a more efficient way for the labs to create better quality and more quantity.

Now all that's left is to make sure his omega doesn't scamper off and some unworthy alpha takes what's his.

"You don't look too well, Detective." Hashirama makes sure to slide his hand up her arm. "Perhaps I should walk you home, yes?"

It doesn't _really_ matter what she says, her fate was sealed the moment she came into his territory with her scent _screaming_ for him to mark her, to _breed_ her—

Another deep inhale and he croons, just soft enough for only her to hear. A promise to shelter and protect, to give her what her biology _craves_.

Kokkai growls at him in reply, a low warning sound even as her body reacts to the touch, the _position_. He's practically _mounting_ her, sniffing near her mating glands and _crooning_ at her to soften her for him. It makes her feel _safe_ , and that's the very last thing she is within a hundred miles of this man.

She's already so wet, so swollen and sensitive that it _hurts_ , and her body begs her to arch her back, to press her cunt to the bulge of his cock and bend over, to pull her tights and panties down for _relief_ —

"No," she snaps, forcing her spine straight and clamping her legs shut. She needs to get to the bathroom, needs to express her milk and empty her bladder before she does something as shameful as _spray_ for this man. She curses her biology, the primal need to provide a burst of identifying pheromones in a chemical bouquet designed to drive any alpha mad. Suppressing would have gotten rid of that.

When she goes to duck under his arm to the toilets, he whirls her into his grasp, tips her chin up and presses a hand to her forehead like she's his _mate_.

"You're burning up, Detective. Let me walk you home. Please."

The bastard towers over her, two heads taller, pouting like a pup. She doesn't trust it one bit. _Opportunity_ , she reminds herself, _it doesn't mean he's coming in and he wouldn't dare break the door down_.

"On the condition that you answer my questions."

His nod feels more like a closing bear trap than victory, but there's no turning back now. The omegas giggle at her when she passes, having left the prick behind a little in her rush to get to the door, and suddenly she's aware of the cool breeze against her cunt.

Trust her pussy to leak a great big wet patch onto her tights when she's turned her back to the bane of her police career.

* * *

Hashirama winks at the giggling omegas as he calmly walks by them, not worried that Kokkai will make it very far ahead of him. They giggle some more. He exits the door just in time to stare down a rather small alpha who looks like she’s about to approach. It’s an easy thing to wrap an arm around Kokkai’s tiny shoulders and pull her a step closer to him.

The closeness makes another rumble vibrate through his chest, a lower pitched, _claiming_ sort of sound that’s not the most decent of sounds to make in public. But it works to deter his competitors, with the added bonus of making Kokkai tense in his hold, out of instinct to stay low and out of the way of alphas challenging each other over her, but out of offense as well, Hashirama has no doubts about that.

Doubts that are confirmed as soon as they round the corner onto a less populated side road where she promptly shoves at his arm, red-faced and panting. Hashirama capitulates readily enough, chuckling as she attempts to tell him off rather ineffectively with a stutter.

It’s a very bold power-move, to walk—or parade—one's omega down the street while they’re on the verge of heat. Challenges are aplenty, and for Hashirama, it’s the ultimate game and ego-boost where none dare to even get _close_. Interested alphas and betas cross the street to clear the sidewalk for them. And omegas...well, Hashirama makes a mental note to give another anonymous donation to the city’s street-cleaning facility. There’s far too many skirts and not enough fabric to contain the rush of slick he’s leaving behind.

Kokkai’s growling in short little bursts that tell Hashirama she’s not growling on _purpose_ and is attempting to stop each time she catches herself doing it. But she can’t keep her instincts buried, it seems. And she wants the other omegas to know that Hashirama is coming with _her_.

Another corner, and Hashirama casually drops his arm around her shoulders again. The houses are thinning out, and it’s easy to tell which one is hers; his car is already parked outside it, his wonderfully competent driver already getting her address from Izuna.  
The scent wafting up from Kokkai is impossible to ignore now, and if Hashirama were any less possessive, he’d take her against the nearest wall and stuff her slick pussy until she _screamed_ and fuck her more as they gained an audience.

No, he wants all of her sounds and sights to be his, and his alone.

Kokkai seems to come back to herself, if a little wobbly, as they reach her front door and she squeaks a little as she crosses her arms. Hashirama doesn’t stop himself from staring.

A moment passes.

“What, not going to invite me in?” Hashirama pouts a little before sighing. “Go on then, your questions?”

Hashirama has to stop himself from laughing, because while he agreed to answer her questions, he never said anything about answering them _truthfully_.

"What were you really doing down south?"

A 'holiday' it most certainly was _not_. She's far from stupid or new at this, and that reeks of a lie. She has to focus, has to keep her head even though her faculties are rapidly sliding into the heat haze. It's happening so quickly, so suddenly—

"What did you do to—the _coffee_ ," she growls, angry at herself for falling for something so _stupid_ , for trusting an Uchiha. She fists her key, convincing herself that maybe...this isn't the best time. She's worked through her heat before, she's gone through crime scenes (likely due to the bastard before her) in heat before, but even she knows this is a bad idea.

She uncrosses her arms, letting the blatant staring at her wet chest (honestly, it's like she popped water balloons in there) slide in favour of slipping her key into the lock and opening the door.

"My apologies, but it seems we're going to have to do this another time."

Her heart leaps into her throat when he leans in, bracketing her between his arms and purrs just over her mating gland.

"Why? You've handled yourself so well; afraid you can't take the heat?"

Kokkai _snarls_ —an omega cornered—and opens the door behind her. She means to slam it in his face, but he's already tumbling in after her and kicking it closed. Kokkai stumbles, trips over her own feet like an idiot, and falls on her ass.

Hashirama grins above her, she looks down the hall to where she's hidden her sword among the fireplace pokers, and scrambles.

_Oh_ , how Hashirama loves this little bit, the feistiness all omega get as their heat starts. Like one last, final resistance to _really_ test the alpha. The loud hunting growl slips out as he lunges and his hand catches but slips off a thin ankle.

Always the smaller, more flexible omegas that require more skill to pin down. But no matter, he at least gets a _very_ nice view as Kokkai scrambles through the hallway, attempting and failing at getting her feet under her.

He croons, because soon she’ll be on his hands and knees _willingly_ and begging for his fat knot up her cunt.

She’s uncoordinated, and the added tinge of frustration to her scent excites him. An alpha like himself enjoys a challenge every now and then, after all. There’d be no fun if _every_ conquest just rolled over belly-up for him without a good fight.

It’s easy to see where she’s going and what she’s going _for_ , and even easier to block some of her exit routes just for fun, just to see her panic and her scent to shift _again_ in anticipation. For all that Kokkai is reaching for various hidden weapons, her mind already knows he’s going to get what he wants, and she’ll be _grateful_ for it.

The unmistakable sound of metal dragging against hardened wood has Hashirama lifting his arms to block the swipe. If Hashirama wasn’t paying attention, and if Kokkai had been at a better angle, not half-crazed with heat instincts telling her not to _kill_ , the shallow cut would be much worse.

As it stands, he’s able to wrestle the sword out of Kokkai’s grip easily, and he pins her legs beneath his own as he fights against her. Snarling, _feral_ thing that she is. She almost eels her way out from under him, twisting onto her belly, and Hashirama’s able to reach out and catch her exposed nape in a bruising grip.

Immediately a new, more potent scent fills the air and it takes Hashirama only a mere second to recognize it: Kokkai just _sprayed_.

Crooning is his only option, because this is immediate proof that she’s most assuredly _not_ on any kind of suppressants, and he leans over so she can _feel_ his chest on her back. The moment his hand lifts off her nape so he can get a better grip, she’s thrashing, snapping at him.

Her sharp little teeth find his wrist, but Hashirama’s able to effectively pin her arms down while she’s distracted.

He feels the moan more than hears it, and he croons as he bears more of his weight down on her, feeling her futile attempts to escape. Pushing his wrist further into her mouth to help shove her head back, he croons louder as he gives in to the temptation to taste skin.

There’s a loud whine that goes straight to Hashirama’s hindbrain, and he shamelessly bites Kokkai’s neck, right over the mating glands. He’s at least aware enough not to break skin, not now, not while he’s not secure in his own territory, but the sweet-smelling omega under him goes taught, and then limp.

If Hashirama didn’t know any better, he’d say Kokkai’s faking it, but there’s no reaction when he nips at the sensitive skin again, and so he rumbles as he lifts her up easily, as he carries her into the back of his waiting car.


	2. Chapter 2

Kokkai wakes purring, licks her lips and spits vigorously when she tastes blood. Then it all comes back to her, and the purring becomes a furious growl. She _sprayed_ —all over Senju Hashirama—and passed out when he _bit her mating gland_.

Her arm and legs are bound to the bed with sturdy, padded leather cuffs and belts, spread eagle on silk sheets. "Oh you fucking _prick_! I'm going to _rip your fucking cock off and choke you with it_!"

She yanks on her bonds, snarling and growling as she struggles. When her heat flares in reply, she subsides with a whimper, blinking to hold back tears of frustration as the fire burns in her belly. _Deep breath_ , she reminds herself, weighing her options.

She can smell the alphas outside, and a plan (terrible, no good, _degrading_ plan) forms in her mind. She doesn't want to do this, but needs must.

Kokkai begins to whine, high and pleading and entirely _omega in heat_ (which is far less of an act than she would like) until there's the scent of arousal wafting in from outside. Then she ramps it up a little.

The belts retraining her legs are a little longer, probably so that the bastard will have more fun _raping her_ , and she's able to bend her knees. Kokkai begins to keen, lets her instincts sharpen her heat scent, and when the door lock rattles, she gives in and raises her hips to spray a stream of heat pheromones onto the sheets.

The alpha that steps in takes one breath before his pupils dilate like he's on drugs and his eyes focus on her cunt. He crosses the room, rumbling a deep purr, and she whines for him, beckoning him with rocking hips. _That's it, you stupid fuck, come to Pussy_.

His belt is open and his half knotted cock is out by the time he's kneeling on her bed his cockhead is drooling pre-come. He leans in close, sniffing at her mating gland as he settles between her legs.

She licks him, purring as her legs wind around his waist and his cockhead presses against her entrance, his hands tearing through her tights. He lets her suck along his neck and up to his lips, and he purrs, dipping to kiss her.

She coaxes his tongue into her mouth as he rubs his cockhead against her, and purrs.

Then she bites down and rips out his tongue, and he _shrieks_ , bloody and gurgling as he falls out of bed.

Hashirama’s unhappy that he was called away to answer an important phone call. It really _was_ important, otherwise heads would be rolling, because the one thing he really wants to do right now is go back to his quarters and fuck his pretty feisty omega until she squirts and her scent seeps into his _mattress_.

He had just hung up when there’s an almighty scream, and Hashirama is already snarling as he makes his way back to his omega. There’s no care for his servants who drop to the floor, necks bared as he storms past them. Only one of the two alpha guards is outside his door, and he mercilessly shoves him away from his doorway.

The scent hits him like a ton of bricks, but he doesn’t even look at his omega, his instincts flaring because of the _other_ alpha that thinks he can come into _his_ territory, into _his_ den, and claim _his_ omega. The alpha’s shirt rips as Hashirama yanks on it too hard, but he continues on, using his foot to mop up the worst of the blood before shoving the shirt into the offender’s face.

Snarling, he throws a few punches, breaking cartilage and bone, before gripping the—much sturdier—pants and hauling the alpha out of his room.

“Do **not** touch.” Hashirama pulls himself up, putting as much emphasis on his words with all of his alpha authority as he can.

The alpha that stayed in the hall’s head is bowed, and Hashirama throws a punch to put him on the ground anyway.

And then he closes his door, latching not only the bottom lock, but the upper lock that only two other people aside from himself knows the combination for. It’s not _typically_ required, but he doesn’t want _anything_ else interrupting him.

With his next breath, he turns around to finally look at his omega. She’s glaring at his chest, mouth closed and blood dripping down the corners of her lips. Kokkai shivers as he steps closer, and he watches like a hawk as her pussy clenches, leaking already so heavily onto his bed. As soon as he touches her shin, her knees come up to shield him from getting between them.

Growling, feeling as though the omega is being _unreasonable_ —it’s not as though she hasn’t let loose her scent, spread it out in his den to let him know she’s ready—Hashirama quickly changes tactics. Instead of forcing her legs open, or dislocating or breaking them, he grips underneath her knees and forces her to fold in half.

There’s a quick inhale through her nose and Hashirama rumbles, because he’s looking forward to making her do more than just gasp. With that thought, he leans down without any warning and shoves his tongue inside her swollen cunt.

Kokkai coughs, hacks, and turns her head aside to spit out the guards tongue. Her legs twitch with the want to spread, and she blushes at the squelch of her desire as the prick licks her open.

"Ah—mgh—!" the little noises of pleasure that were meant to be _protests_ escape her control. She can feel him smirk, and she narrows her eyes at him. Her hips give an aborted little jerk, and she manages a growl that sounds feeble even to her ears.

"If you don't get off me," she warns, breathy and high, "I'm pissing in your mouth."

She _will_ , and she probably won't have much of a choice. Even if she didn't want to, she's gotten the attention of the most powerful alpha she's ever met and she's going to mark her territory whether she wants to or not.

Her cunt clenches, she whines, and she tips her head back with a cry as her legs jerk and she marks him with urine.

"Get off," she whispers, "please get off, I don't want this!"

Her legs give away the lie, calves straining against her bonds as they try to lift away to give him room.

Hashirama nearly pauses when he hears Kokkai cough, but with his tongue fucking deep inside a delicious pussy, he really can’t stop himself. The tang of her piss causes him to growl and lick up further, nosing between her thighs to suck and nibble at her clit.

Kokkai _says_ she doesn’t want this, but she just _marked_ him, and her bitten-off whines tell a completely different story. She wants this. And so Hashirama slides his hands easily next to his face to pry her legs open. They fall open with barely any prompting, and then Kokkai’s spread so indecently, perfuming the air with her fat cunt.

Hashirama can’t help but reward such compliance with a croon and a couple fingers. They plunge inside so easily that _Hashirama_ has to take a moment to not pop his knot immediately. Instead, he busies himself with crawling slowly up Kokkai’s body, licking and biting teasingly at the skin he exposes. And then when her top gets in the way, he tears it off of her to get to her leaking tits.

The taste of heat milk is always addictive, but Kokkai’s seems doubly so, and he groans as he bites down, beginning to suckle in earnest.

"Hhhn-ng! Mmmh!" Her pleasure gets hold of her tongue, and Kokkai begins to squirm. Her— _he_ spreads her legs, teases her skin with bites as his fingers open her up. His every touch is a burning thing, drawing her undivided attention to him.

It feels so good, so _right_ , to have the alpha who hunted prowling up her body, baptised with her marking scent after he fought for her. She hates it, arches her back to escape into his weight and warmth.

Her stupid shirt comes away, and she clenches on him in reward, legs beginning to kick as she fusses, arms pulling at her restraints. Her nipples _hurt_ , pebbled to little nubs, skin so sensitive it almost burns. She wants relief, the pressure inside feels fit to _burst_ —

"Ah! _Aah_ , fuh—mm!"

His lips envelop her nipple, there's a _pull_ as he sucks, and her milk comes near squirting from her nipples. Her hands yank on her restraints as she pants, the unattended peak beginning to weep with want for his lips.

She lifts her legs, trying to hook them around his waist, humping him like the needy bitch she's fought so hard not to be. There's a creak, a jingle—his belt buckle—

She's beyond fighting her instincts, dexterous toes gripping his pants to try and pull them down. She's so wet, so _ready_ , he's here for her and that's all she cares about. He's suckling, he's going to breed her, give her pups and that's all she needs.

Her instincts confirm; he's chased her, claimed her, dominated her, _fought_ for her. She doesn't need to worry, he'll keep her safe, he'll provide, he'll put a _litter_ in her—just like she needs. A perfect alpha, a perfect sire, a perfect _mate_.

She keens, pulls at her restraints and leans down to lick him. She can only reach his forehead, but that's alright. She's _ready_.

Hashirama sucks hard one last time, rolling his tongue against Kokkai’s sensitive nipple before surging up and catching that open mouth in a searing, filthy kiss. The taste of iron is quickly replaced by the overly-sweet heat milk, and Hashirama growls as his omega mewls under him. The feeling of her feet attempting to push down his pants only makes him groan, anticipation mounting as it seems that finally, _finally_ Kokkai understands her place.

His tongue gets sucked into a hot mouth just as he finishes freeing his leaking cock out of his pants. Immediately he’s rutting it against the wet, sticky heat of cunt and as soon as Kokkai whines when he takes his fingers out of her, he bites her jaw, trailing down underneath her ear and down her throat—that she bears so, so beautifully—and moves down to take the other, neglected and leaking nipple into his mouth.

With two hands free now, it’s all too easy to get a much better grip on his omega, to maneuver her as he wishes and into the perfect angle for him to start pushing inside. It’s _tight_ , despite all of the wetness, and he rumbles in appreciation of such an amazing fit over his cock. He’s nearly gone into a sympathy rut with how far his omega has already dragged this out, so he’s in agreement with the urgency the hips in his grasp attempt to set.

A few long strokes in and out later and he’s bottoming out into the shivering beauty of an omega, her head thrown back and wrists twisting inside their binds. One hand reaches behind him and unties an ankle before he switches hands and unties the other. He might be as close to feral as he can be, but Kokkai’s _worse_ and there’s no threat of hers she can make right now, no feasible way she can wrest control from him with his thick cock in her pussy.

When all he gets is another whine and roll of hips, Hashirama grins and nips his way back up to her neck, sucking large bruises on the sensitive skin there.

And then he starts a rough and fast pace, plowing into the wet cunt that’s opening so nicely for him, clenching around him, begging for his knot and his seed—

Pressing his omega further into his bed is easy, and even easier is how she squirts when his teeth prick her mating gland, not even a full bite down. The resulting extra tightness causes him to force her further down so his knot pops in and locks them together.

She’s still sobbing out her orgasm as he grinds for the last little bit to push himself over the edge, and then he’s biting her good and deep, growling as he marks his mate both inside and out.

They become a blur of activity as Hashirama laps up the blood, chasing the taste with more heat-milk that leaves Kokkai _purring_ , as he undoes the restraints on her wrists and relishes in the way her hands run appreciatively across his chest and over his shoulders.

One tie becomes two, becomes almost three as Hashirama flips her onto her hands and knees and pushes her into the most base of mounting positions. It’s as he’s fucking her stupid again that he hears the door locks open, and immediately he’s snarling, snapping as his brother storms into the room with an expression to match.

His omega squirms underneath him, and he croons down at her, gently placing his hand over the back of her neck to soothe her even more. She’s shivering, but at least his brother is a beta, and it’s not a _real_ challenge.

At least, not until Madara crosses his arms from the other side of the doorway, face pulled into a grimace.

“The detective. _Really_ , Hashirama?”

Like his name is the trigger, Hashirama tightens his grip on his omega’s neck, a non-verbal command to _stay put_ as he pulls out and turns to tackle the other alpha. They go down in a flurry of growls and rumbles, Hashirama getting the upper hand easier than normal due to the suddenness of his attack.

Their scuffle puts them just past the doorway and into the hall, where Hashirama, cock already out, lets loose a warning and a claim all wrapped into one hot stream over Madara.

Madara’s jaw tightens and he just barely manages to tilt his head the bare minimum to appease Hashirama.

“Shit, it’s too late anyways.”

Hissing sounds out and Hashirama presses his weight down onto Madara, including the thick heft of his cock, one last time before getting up to answer the call of his omega.

Kokkai, freshly mated with her ass in the air, growls at the beta. He doesn’t react beyond glaring at her seeded belly, sneering at the swell. That's alright then, she won't have to defend herself or her mating bite.

Her mate has taken care of the challenging alpha, and returns dutifully to her side, blanketing her with his body. She licks him, nuzzling against his neck, purring like a tank. She's stayed put, she's been a good mate, and she's ready for their next knotting.

His cockhead presses against where his seed is already leaking from her, sliding in with a wet sound and the weight of _home_ within her. The other males are still there, still watching, but Kokkai is beyond caring for an audience. They can see the bloody mating mark on her shoulder, they know she's been claimed.

She wriggles back against him, lifting her hips high to meet him, relishing the slick sound of him filling her. Her passage is almost a little shorter this way, curved to fit her mate, and her instincts know exactly why.

Her cervix has begun to loosen, to open for his cock, now that the wash of his spent seed has ensured he _can_ breed her, can fill her with virility that will become his pups. _Her_ pups, a gift to her from the alpha she's chosen to sire them.

Kokkai sprays when he bottoms out inside her, no longer just the heat scent. The bite has taken effect, the chemical makeup of her scent has been altered permanently. She marks her territory and her mate, glaring at her subordinates. The smell of alpha bitch blooms, and they lower their gazes and leave.

Kokkai purrs with pride and pleasure under her mate, squeezing his cock within. He's not knotted her yet, instinctual as it is for her body to tighten her opening to trap his seed inside, the swell is pressing against her outer lips even as his cockhead begins to open her cervix.

Kokkai whines, licking at his neck as he begins a new push-pull inside her. It's slower this time, careful and caring as he is to avoid injury to her. _This_ is the tie that will fill her properly, the first of them that will open her belly to him to seed and guarantee a litter.

He's mounted her so well, hips hitching up on every in stroke to prod her final barrier, prying it open as he works his knot into her clinging, clamping cunt. His teeth dig into her shoulders, chewing his mating into both glands to ensure his place as her mate. It's selfish, basal and utterly dominant, and she milks him for it.

A squelch, loud under their purring and crooning, and his knot is sucked into her pussy. It feels _bigger_ than it did last time, and her omega instincts purr at the knowledge that she's pushed her mate into rut, her body's way of ensuring she gets the most seed from him.

He begins to hump her; short, jabbing thrusts to her cervix as it slowly begins to open, forced to submit to her mates cock, whose length has nowhere left to go but further in. It's excruciatingly, a pleasure-pain as yet unexperienced by her virgin womb.

There's a pop deep inside, more felt than heard, and Kokkai _wails_ as he breeches her fully. Her legs spasm, but her mate has arched his back, grinding in deep and trapping her body under his.

She's so full, but not full enough. He's twitching within her, groaning above her, but Kokkai is impatient. She begins to massage his cockhead with her cervix, squeezes and pulses her passage around his knot. She feels his balls brushing her clit as he tenses, his hips giving a few more harsh thrusts—

She squirts as he begins to jerk inside her, matching his ejaculation jet for jet until his peak slows to a steady stream and she begins to suck him dry, purring as they shiver together in over sensitivity.

They collapse together, his tied cock buried deep within her, seeding her in slow waves. Her hand slips down to her belly, delighting in feeling the hard bulge of his cock and the giving swell of his semen. She'll fall pregnant, there's no doubt now.

Kokkai wakes a short while later to the scent of food. Her mate is still sleeping, and her heat hasn't quite woken yet, so she crawls over to the plate by the door, greedily devouring as much as she can before she returns to their nest.

Her heat sparks when she beholds the bare body of her mate, scratched and bitten, cock hard and knot angling it up at the ready for her. She straddles him, teases herself by working his cockhead in and out of her. It's flared, a true sign of rut, and she relishes the tug on her pussy lips.

He stirs below her, and Kokkai's instincts make her bring his head up to her tit, pressing the leaking bud to his lips as she slowly sinks down onto his member. He begins to suckle sleepily and she rewards him with a purr as her instincts sing at feeding her mate.

Waking up to a face full of tit and an omega—his _mate_ —sinking down onto his cock is a pleasure that Hashirama looks forward to having every morning. He rumbles and his hand finds purchase on the flare of her hip while the other reaches up to grope her unattended breast.

The spicy scent of his rut intertwines with Kokkai’s own and as she lowers herself down further with a sigh, Hashirama pushes his hips up to meet her, gripping and pulling her down with his free hand as well. His flared cockhead spears her womb open easily, getting caught and _staying_ inside due to its shape.

When Kokkai keens, Hashirama rolls them, putting his sweet mate underneath him as her pussy massaging his knot causes him to spurt. He rumbles as Kokkai licks up his neck, as she clenches around him, as she squirms and wriggles and arches herself up into him.

One of his hands trails between them to push on her belly, to feel himself deep inside her where he’s putting the litter he knew she wanted inside her. All it takes is his thumb brushing past her clit for her to cry out and writhe in orgasm.

Pleased, he croons down to his pliant mate. He chose well, and he can’t wait to see her round and swollen with his pups. For all that Kokkai is tiny, she’s _fierce_ , and it pleases Hashirama’s alpha hindbrain immensely to know that she’s _his_ now.

He nibbles on the still swollen mating glands, relishes in the thick heady scent that he expresses from them. His mate convulses on him again, and Hashirama rocks deeper as another orgasm hits him. His knot swells just a bit more with this back-to-back orgasm, but he knows his little omega can take it— _will_ take it.

Perhaps by the end of his rut and her heat, they’ll get a preview of how nice and fat Kokkai will be in a few short months.


	3. Chapter 3

Kokkai grumbles, rolling onto her side to yawn and stretch. She feels so _tired_ , the soreness of well worked muscle and bruises singing through her, warming her with residual heat.

_Heat_.

She jolts upright— _tries_ to.

"Oh my fuck," she snarls, eyes snapping open to look down her naked, bruised and bloodied body to the _enormous swell_ of her abdomen. And then further down—

"What the _fuck_!"

That dirty, disgusting, _rapist bastard_ is still tied to her!

Hashirama stirs with heat curling in his abdomen as his mate moves. Purring, he pulls her closer to his chest. His cock twitches with renewed interest, despite already being stuck fully inside Kokkai. Nosing the hair on her neck away, he breathes in the rich scent and licks the sealed bite some more, because his instincts are surging now. To protect, to make sure his omega is happy, to keep her healthy.

Once he starts, however, Hashirama finds he needs to clean _all_ the mating marks he’s made, and licks his way down Kokkai’s neck to catch the secondary glands. Her hands press on his face but he only croons and pushes back, pulling her even closer to his chest and rolling his hips.

A thumb presses against his eye so he begrudgingly stops rubbing Kokkai’s belly and hips to catch those naughty hands and hold her arms down so he can finish.

Kokkai’s still tense and shivering in his hold when he finishes, and so Hashirama rubs his jaw over the fresh mating bites to scent them. Her scent radiates tiredness, stale heat, and frustration. With a sigh, he gently works his cock out of her, biting his lip at the feeling of first her cervix and then her pussy clenching around him with a wet squish.

“Hmm, I think a bath sounds good, yes?” Hashirama poses it as a question, a _suggestion_ , but he doesn’t wait for Kokkai to respond.

Instead, he grapples with her as she tries to scramble off the bed and picks her up, bridal style. Her face is flushed red and Hashirama would bet all his savings it’s because of the burning liquid that’s dripping out of her and across his arm.

Kokkai doesn't look at him. She feels disgusting, like a used whore or one of the breeders she'd seen when they shut down an omega trade, tired and listless and a little absent.

That's probably the worst of it; it feels like it's happening to someone else. Like she's been granted a front row seat to another person's worst moment and even though she wants to run and hide, she can't move.

She's so angry, so angry and so _empty_ , the heat of her fury dissipating out in all directions at once. She feels sick with it. He'd groomed her so carefully, licked her mangled shoulders so tenderly she'd call it love if he were capable of such a thing. It makes her physically ill, how much her instincts like it.

They like his fingers in her too, scratching along her walls, like his hand, pressing down on the bulge until thick strings of come ooze out of her cunt. His movements are firm, but only as much as needed.

He tends to her like an alpha would their mate, because that's what they are now. She belongs (finally, wholly and completely, as she should) to this man.

She snarls at the thought, wriggling free and toppling them both into the bath, her thighs around his chest and her arms choking him at the neck. He thrashes, hands bruising her calves—

And then he's still.

Kokkai has a moment for her actions to come crashing into realisation. She's drowned him. She's _drowned him_! Her mate, the sire of her pups, she's killed him—her pups will be born fatherless and she'll have no one to protect or provide (or to love, her mated hindbrain screams), and she's so struck she almost hyperventilates.

Kokkai drags him out of the bath with ease borne of panic; lays him out on the tiles and compresses his chest in a headless bid to clear his lungs. Water comes up, and she leans down to gift him her breath—

Only to be kissed.

Hashirama’s thrilled.

Well, not entirely. All the _choking and wanting him to die_ aside, his mate still has that fire he desperately loves. And despite _attempting_ to kill him, Kokkai cares. Cares enough because they’re _mates_ now.

So of course he rewards such dedicated loyalty with a kiss and a cheeky smile.

Her shock is understandable, and Hashirama grins wider as she kisses him back desperately. As soon as his hands find her hips, she (regretfully) decides to push him away, irritation clear on her face and in her body language. He can’t help but tease her.

“Aw, you _do_ love me.”

Chuckling, he carefully stands up, hoisting a suddenly very quiet and tense Kokkai up to gently lower her into the bath. He croons as he reaches out to touch her cheek, his knuckle barely brushing the jagged silver scar before she turns her head away.

No matter, Hashirama thinks as he instead goes for gently plucking at her hair to wash it. There’s plenty of aborted hisses and grumbles, but Kokkai doesn’t actually shift all that far away from him as he works. It’s rather cute, her adamant refusal to make things easy for him. A kiss to her temple and he finishes up, carefully plaiting the wet hair so it stays out of the way as he steps into the bath behind her.

Between his legs, Kokkai squirms, which only makes Hashirama growl in warning.

“Stop moving around so much, Kokkai, you’re in a delicate state right now.”

She thrashes stronger, at his words, and Hashirama’s forced to trap her legs with his much longer ones as he crushes her to his chest. Her shoulders are shaking, and so Hashirama croons at her, giving into his instincts once again to lap up the _other_ side of her neck and shoulder.

Clearly she isn’t prepared to be a mother, but that’s okay, because Hashirama will be right here, helping her every step of the way. And after this bath, Hashirama knows _exactly_ what he’s going to have his cooks make for them. Food that’s easy on after-heat nerves and most assuredly safe for pregnancy.

Hashirama will burn the world down to protect his own.

Kokkai’s legs hurt with how badly she wants to run, to get away from it all. She glances at the window, but she can't see the tops of the trees. Jumping from this height onto the brick drive below would kill her, and for a moment she's so tempted she shakes with it.

He kissed her after she tried to drown him. Half of her is waiting for the other shoe to drop, for the punishment she's already seen the aftermath of to come, and the other wants to beat him to it.

He's licking her, lavishing her bitten shoulders with attention and care. She can tell the extent of the mating bites (too many to count) by the path of his tongue. Even _if_ she managed to get a scalpel, or any knife really, to carve out her mating glands the bond would remain.

She's going to love him no matter what, and it feels like the end of the world.

Her body is already reacting to his cock where it's pressed in a burning line against her lower back. It wants to present for him, even though she's just had her heat, wants to take the weight of him deep inside and cement their union with a tie. It _wants_ to love him, to be _mate_ and _pup mother_ for him even though she's never wanted a bond or children.

She contemplates damaging her womb, a knife, or even a _fork_ would do the trick, and is suddenly so physically sickened by the thought that she breaks out in a cold sweat. _No_ , her body is telling her, _pups will be priority, even if they aren't wanted_.

They _are_ wanted. Her deepest instincts sing with delight at the possibility (the _certainty_ ) of a pregnancy. It's the very pinnacle of her biology, the goal her every fibre was designed to attain. She _hates_ herself for it, for losing the battle after all this time.

The worst of it is how overtly _happy_ her mate—her _rapist_ —is about tending to her. His member is hard against her, and his lips and tongue lave kisses and licks against her skin. His hand squeezes her shoulders gently, massaging against the tension that won't leave until he does.

Finally, when the water is cooling and he lets her up, she makes a run for the window. But the tiles are slippery, and her feet are wet. When he grabs her, growling, his hand catches hold just long enough for her to fall off balance. The tiles are hard against her head.

* * *

When she comes to, she's back in bed, warm in clean cotton sheets. She curls up, and there's a drag at her ankle. A padded and _padlocked_ restraint, a chain in leather wrapping, by the sound and weight.

"You're awake," comes an almost unfamiliar voice.

She whirls, startled, to find her captor’s younger brother staring at her.

"Eat," he says, looking pointedly at the tray laden with food on the bed between them. She waits for him to leave, and when he doesn't, she turns her back to him and drops back off into sleep.

The food, the first she would've had in two days, goes untouched.

Hashirama hums happily as he goes about his day, knowing that his mate is safe and sound in his room. Especially with Tobirama there. Madara isn’t going to be watching Kokkai until she starts to show, and he _knows_ that’s just his instincts talking, because he trusts Madara implicitly.

Now Izuna on the other hand…

If Tobirama attempts to give him another lecture after today, he’ll call the beta so they can switch periodically. Scowling, he shoots a text to Izuna preemptively. He _knows_ Tobirama, and Tobirama will _definitely_ attempt to lecture him again.

At least he knows Izuna won’t cross any boundaries (and his instincts know this too). So Hashirama will get over the fact that he doesn’t quite _trust_ Izuna as much as Madara, but then again, one should never trust an assassin, even if they’re working for you.

Finishing up his work for the day and heading to his room, Tobirama does indeed attempt to tell him off, stating that _the detective_ didn’t eat anything all day. Hashirama waves him off though, because post-heat sickness manifests differently for every omega, but he can’t help tease Tobirama for getting attached to the alpha bitch, already caring about her wellbeing.

The scoff he gets is entirely rewarding.

Upon entering his room, he finds Kokkai sleeping, the tray of food still full just as Tobirama mentioned it would be. He sighs lightly, and walks over and kisses Kokkai’s temple lovingly. Then he goes about sorting the tray of food, separating the food no longer fit to eat and the food he’s going to have Kokkai eat when she wakes up.

Perhaps she’ll be able to stomach the banana.

Kokkai jerks awake, jolting upright and glancing about. When she sees her captor, she growls at him, heart pounding with fear and...something else.

She scrambles back, toppling off the bed and backing away as far as her leash will let her—up onto the ottoman in the corner. It's not quite long enough to reach the windows, she notes.

Kokkai _also_ notes that she's dressed in a pair of panties and a silken night shirt that barely covers her nipples and leaves little to the imagination. Stupid prick probably dressed her while she was out cold.

He shifts, and she snarls open mouthed at him.

_Ah_ , Hashirama thinks, _she’s still a little feral_.

No matter.

Hashirama croons, loud and clear as he fills the room with his comforting scent. She’s curled up on the ottoman, and he gets a very clear view of her pretty silk panties before she snarls again and tugs one of his own night shirts further over her knees.

It’s not as though she has anywhere to go, so he confidently and slowly walks up to her, holding the tray of food. She backs herself further into the corner and when she makes to bolt as he sits down next to her, he steps on the chain, causing her to fall over.

Well, at least Hashirama knows she can fall correctly to not injure herself overly much.

“Come sit, my darling omega,” Hashirama all but purrs, “Come eat.”

Kokkai takes great joy in hissing at him for that, even if something heavy and tense curls in her belly at the appearance of a thin wrinkle between his brows. She shuffles as far away as she can, ruthlessly tamping down on the instinctual softness that blooms in her at his scent and voice.

"I'm not hungry," she snarls, "sir."

Kokkai pointedly turns her side to him, the least vulnerable position she can curl up in, and turns her head away in disinterest.

She...is hungry. She will need to eat (the pups must be fed), but the very thought of food, let alone eating from _his_ hand, is sickening. She hunkers down on the floor, stubbornly refusing to look directly at him.

Hashirama pouts, and then when he notices she's not looking at him, drops his pout and sighs. Looks like he'll _really_ have to baby his new pup mama and mate.

"Come here." Hashirama snags her thin arm easily and even as she flails and bites his arm, he persists.

After locking her legs down with his and they're _mostly_ comfortable, especially now that Hashirama has his teeth pressed down on her nape—he rumbles.

He lets up on her neck, giving a few apology licks to the area and watching the white imprints of his teeth turn to red marks. Once again, he's amazed at how _pretty_ his chosen omega is.

"Now then, are you going to eat by yourself, or do you want me to feed you, my pretty little omega? The pups will need food, yes?"

Kokkai bites her tongue until it bleeds, glaring at him, face slowly creeping into red as her body reacts with thick smears of her heavily scented slick that leaks through her stupid pretty panties.

Of course he'd use their mating against her. She's not pregnant, she's _not_. She also can't deny her instincts, and he grabs her by the jaw and pries her mouth open for a slice of quiche.

She bites his fingers for it, but he manages to pull them away before she draws blood. She knows she must eat, that her body won't let her starve. That—if she's not careful—she'll wind up shooting any pups she has and herself.

That doesn't mean she's going to roll over for him.

Or rather, that’s what she tells herself right up until a suppressed male omega sticks his head around the door sniffing after her _mate_ for attention. She snarls, loud enough to echo down the hall, and marks her territory—

It’s only after he's scrambled away that she realises she's pissed on her captor’s _lap_ , and it sends her scurrying for the bathroom, chain jingling and snapping taught under his foot.

She scrambles up against the bed, snarling and hissing as he approaches her again.

Hashirama rumbles in amusement, his lap warm with the scent of his mate. He'll get Kagami an apology gift, he's young enough not to _truly_ understand his instincts yet, having just bloomed for the first time only a mere month ago. He'll shoot a text off to Madara to see what he wants in a few minutes.

His instincts urge him to mark her in return, and he playfully stalks closer to where Kokkai is hissing, night shirt askew and panties absolutely _drenched_ in delicious claiming scent. The moment he sees her look away, he pounces. Wrestling the now yowling omega below him gets his blood up, and he growls as his urine-soaked bulge rubs against Kokkai's own wet panties.

It takes only a moment to undo his belt and slip his cock out. Only a moment before he's pissing all over her, his cock pressed and rubbing against her wet cunt. He roars and leans down to kiss, to bite those lips, to _claim_. He hisses as Kokkai bites his lip hard enough to draw blood, but he bites her back, fists a hand in her hand to force her head so he can breathe in her scent straight from her glands.

The lighter, delicate notes cause a new wave of instincts to overtake Hashirama, and he gentles his hold on his omega, growls turning to croons and bites turning to loving licks. He ruts a few times just to feel the heat of her silk covered pussy on his dick before pulling back.

Thankfully they made a mess on the floor, so he won't even need to change the sheets. But what he _will_ need to change is his adorable, dazed omega.

With one last kiss to those red-bitten lips, he gets up to start cleaning them up.

Kokkai ducks her head, sniffing after the wonderful scent of _mate_. Her mind is screaming for her to stop, to abandon the mate smell, to get away from the soothing croons and the dull padding of her mate's footsteps on the floor, but it must be mistaken.

She feels her belly sink with a disturbing mix of heated lust and heavy dread. Her body moves of its own accord, slumping to lie on her side—and then she rolls. The floor is wet with his claim, her ass is tacky with it, and her body is eager for more.

Approaching footsteps sound over her purring, and her mate ( _rapist!_ ) is there, cloth held in hand as she rolls and stretches in his marking. She whines, wriggling, cupping her breasts where his urine sticks her shirt to taught nipples, and pinches as she purrs enticingly.

He rumbles, and Kokkai's body rolls itself onto her belly, even as her mind screams to _stop_. She arches, presses her hard nipples to the smears of scent on the floor, and presents her pussy like a gift to her mate.

Her hand reaches down and snaps off her panties, and it's as she pisses a few drops for the alpha towering over her that she regrets not suppressing for the first time in her life.

Hashirama would have to be a cowardly alpha _not_ to accept the gift so _happily_ splayed out for him. He rumbles as he drops down, cloth thrown on the bed for use later because now, now Hashirama has a mating to confirm.

His cock slides easily against Kokkai’s wet folds, and she arches her back even more as he runs his hands down it. Growling, he works himself inside her tight, hot cunt with long, sure strokes. As soon as his hips meet her ass, he grips it tightly, spreading those cheeks to see where his cock is stretching Kokkai open, to see the wetness leak out and coat him.

It’s gentle, the rocking he does, despite the fire burning through his veins. She’s already caught, and Hashirama doesn’t _need_ to force himself all the way inside her, doesn’t need to bully his way into her womb. No, he’ll get her off with this, and his hands—hands that wrap around to toy with her clit and her nipples, alternating flicks and pinches until his knot’s expanding and he pulls out just enough so he doesn’t tie her.

Kokkai whines, squirting as he rocks a few more times inside her, rubbing her clit. He slides out of her with an entirely lewd squelch, her juices leaking his seed out that fucked out cunt. Spreading those cheeks again, he directs his come upwards, coating her asshole and then he ruts up, pulling her back by her ass so he can continue shooting across her back.

It reaches her shoulders, and Hashirama rumbles with satisfaction that his omega is so small, yet able to take everything he has. As soon as he stops coming, he thrusts a few more times, just past the point of pain, before he lets loose a short stream of piss, enough to finish wetting the night shirt and have it _cling_ to Kokkai’s back.

Ah, looks like the small cloth isn’t going to be enough.

For a short while Kokkai feels like she's floating, covered in sticky wetness and the strong, undeniable scent of her alpha male mate. Her pussy is still tingling with the aftermath of her affirmation, hot and sticky with seed.

She comes back to herself in the shower, snarling and biting at hands that reach all over her body. It's _her_ soap, and the fact that her captor has taken the time to investigate her home, _her den_ , and seek out her favourites just makes it worse.

They scuffle in the shower until he loses his temper and scruffs her, bending her over the bench of the open plan shower and rutting against her as a show of dominance. It makes her tense and withdrawn, not that he seems to notice or care.

He dries them off, paying attention to the cuff around her ankle (at least the chain reaches the bathroom, the toilet is in a small neighbouring room, so she should be able to take care of her own needs.

When they get back to bed, there's a fresh tray of food. This time she outright refuses to eat, and bites his fingers bloody when she can while he forces food down her throat.

He leaves, and Kokkai curls up around a pillow, her back pressed to the headboard.

She's stuck between sleep and wakefulness unwilling to slip into vulnerable unconsciousness and desperately tired. The half dreams come anyway.

Everything smells of him, of _them_. Everywhere Kokkai turns her nose picks up the scent of the alpha mated to her; masculinity and petrichor and rich soil, now with something like lemons and mint and her own bouquet of spices.

She's hugging him, curling around his scent. It smells so much of _protection_ that it brings stinging tears to her eyes. She shrinks further, hiding in soft cotton as her body recalls broad hands on her belly.

As she slides further into sleep her belly grows, stretching to accommodate new life. Her breasts grow too, swelling and weighing down with milk. The pups arrive, and she wakes with her heart pounding, mind still full of the image of her hand holding a gun to the face of the infant at her breast, and the resulting wash of red as she squeezes the trigger.

Kokkai stops eating. Or rather, she stops being awake to eat, choosing instead to sleep away her days between bouts of her captor trying to force feed her.

He sleeps in bed with her, at her feet as she curls up against the headboard. She smells him all the time, in every breath as she gets increasingly lethargic. She's losing weight despite his best efforts. The thin layer of fat is disappearing, hollowing out her cheeks and exposing her ribs.

A month passes, and Kokkai waits for a heat that doesn't come. She tries to dismiss it as hindered by stress, but then she's awake and crawling for the bathroom, bile rising up her throat.

She barely makes it to the toilet before she's sick, and after spending what feels like hours throwing up what _isn't there_ , she collapses on the bathroom mat to cry.

There's no denying it now. Kokkai is pregnant.


	4. Chapter 4

Hashirama is stressed, a tension that gets worse and worse as time goes by. His mate is suffering, and he doesn't know how to fix it, doesn't even truly know what's wrong, given that his omega has everything she needs.

After hearing from her minders that she's been retching in the bathroom, confirming what his nose has already begun to pick up, he perks up. Finally, some very good news. Tobirama still glares at him, but it's not _his_ fault Izuna's been out of the country! Well, yes, it _is_ , but he's been assigned this hit for several months. But as soon as he's back, Hashirama is sure a familiar face will help Kokkai.

The doctors Hashirama has talked to say that weight loss can happen, but the body will take care of itself, so he shouldn't worry overly much, just prepare for her to turn feral when the mind finally decides to intervene.

Hashirama's never actually seen a pregnant omega go feral, but has heard some stories about them. He's morbidly curious, but supposes that he'll see it, given Kokkai's current stubborn streak. He'll get some _thick_ gloves, just in case she's just as bitey as she currently is.

Madara offers to go in, to potentially set her feral sooner, but Hashirama snarls before he even finishes his offer, too protective of his _mate_ now that she's confirmed pregnant. He wants nothing more than to hide her away from everyone in his den and stick by her side as much as possible.

But what he _does_ know, is that as soon as Kokkai turns feral, it'll ease the tension _she's_ holding, too. Since she seems so intent to withdraw from any attention he wants to give her, a bad thing for both her _and_ the pups. Just like for her heat, Kokkai going feral means she won't hesitate, will accept his affections, will act and _be_ his alpha bitch. He looks forward to it.

Unsurprisingly, Kokkai is in the same position when he comes back to his room that night. He nearly sighs, but perhaps she's tuckered out from retching all day, and will make feeding her a little easier.

She violently startles awake, yet another thing going feral will help with—her _sleep_. It's easy to overpower her now that she's lost some weight, and for once Hashirama's able to tuck her against his chest and rumble until she falls asleep.

Kokkai sleeps better than she has in a long time, curled up against the burning furnace of Hashirama’s far larger body. She's thin, and she's cold, and far too weak to fight given that she's only been having a few bites of food a day and the pups are sucking her energy reserves dry. Her body has begun to break down her muscle, and as much as she fights it, she can feel the madness creeping in around the edges.

She's beginning to sleep walk—or _crawl_ rather—to food and drink. Kokkai knows this because she's woken more than once on the floor with a full belly, balled up in a blanket nest of her own making.

It’s where she wakes now, mouth tasting of trout, to find Izuna staring at her from the door. He's as pale as a sheet, and goes an odd sort of grey when she sits up. She's not stupid, she knows how she looks.

Her belly is obvious now, the swell of it peeking from under her silk tank. Her legs and arms are thin, and her shoulders and knees are knobby.

"Izuna," she croaks, voice scratchy with disuse.

" _Kokkai_?!" 

Izuna knows, rationally, that who he's looking at is Kokkai, but instead of looking like she could take him on in a grapple and win, she looks...dull. Lifeless, almost. It's hard to ignore the way her arms and legs are much too thin, the way her cheeks are sunken. He's about to ask her what the hell happened when he notices her stomach.

Ah, that might explain part of it, if not most of it. Izuna knows how she feels about pregnancy and _pups_. His name coming out of her mouth is a good thing. It means she's not yet fully gone, and he can maybe try and help.

It's a long shot, but he supposes he likes her well enough not to want to see her like… _this_. And Hashirama also made a point to stare him down earlier. The threat of maiming and disfigurement is always a joy first thing in the morning.

"You look like shit." Izuna states the obvious with a shit-eating grin.

His statement seems to bring some of that spark back into her eyes and Izuna knows they'll both be just fine as soon as Kokkai starts shoving the food he brought with him into her mouth. It's probably half a denial, half a way of not talking.

Either way, Izuna got his daily goal done, so he can pretty much just relax for the rest of the day. He once again scans over Kokkai, taking in the multitude of mating marks with curiosity. Leave it to Hashirama to overkill.

He'll admit he doesn't typically see people in such...slow decline. They die rather quickly to his gun, knife, and poison. But this? This is _malnutrition_ and _starvation_ , all because of the pregnancy. And from the looks of it, Kokkai's already falling into a feral state of mind. The half-formed blanket pile on the ground speaks volumes.

Kokkai can see Izuna staring at her nest. He's playing it off well, but he doesn't like what's happening. He's certainly disturbed by her figure, that much is obvious by the face he pulled earlier. It would be funny if it didn't confirm to her how far she's fallen.

"So are you going to kill me when it's been weaned or directly after birth?"

She's a little curious, because the bastard hasn't said anything.

Izuna blinks at Kokkai’s non-sequitur.

“What? Hold on, no one’s killing you after your pup’s born. Nor after they’ve been weaned. Why would you even think that?”

Ah, Izuna nearly grimaces at his word choice. He doesn’t mean to _put_ blame on Kokkai, since, as far as she’s logically aware, Hashirama is a confident, egotistical, insane megalomaniac. Well, she’s _right_ but Izuna’s also seen the other sides of Hashirama that he locks away when he does his business. It’s _why_ he’s the boss, after all.

Kokkai stares at him, blinking at him. She's not sure if he's lying or not, Izuna has always had a spectacular poker face. She chews it over, watching him through narrowed eyes as her hand drifts down to her belly.

"Why...Why not?"

His eyes widen, but before he says anything more Kokkai is bridging the gap between them, her hands at his throat.

"Why not! Why do you want to keep me here! _I don't want to turn into my mother_! Kill me now!"

They grapple some, and she trembles as she tries to push him into anger. After so long, though, her body is starved and weak. She passes out.

* * *

“Her mother?” Hashirama repeats, brows pinching together.

“Yeah, she said she didn’t want to turn into her mother.”

Hashirama stares at Izuna, waiting. Finally he huffs and pulls out his phone.

“I didn’t find _much_ , I barely even have a name, but I’ve got some guys working on it.”

“Tobirama.” Hashirama suppresses a chuckle when his brother stares at him. “Go help Izuna; I want _something_ by the end of the day.” _Before I see Kokkai again_ is what he means, but by the swiftness that the two betas leave his office, they understand.

Maybe finally they’ll fuck and stop pretending to hate each other so much as well.

* * *

Hashirama stares down at the papers—the _police report_ —in disbelief. He was expecting something like child neglect, or possibly abuse. A foster home, perhaps. But this? This he didn’t see coming at all.

An unmated, feral omega who went mad and killed his own pups—Kokkai’s littermates—in a fit of despair, leaving Kokkai with the scars on her face and jaw. The alpha completely absent, meaning it was more than likely a fuck and leave. A _rape_ in the truest sense of the word.

And from the way it played out, the alpha and omega clearly weren’t in the slightest bit compatible.

“Izuna.”

“On it.”

Hashirama watches his best assassin whirl out of the room on silent feet, dark contentment curling inside him with the knowledge that Izuna will kill the fucker who thought it a good idea to harm an omega that wasn’t even remotely interested.

After spending another hour on the balcony, to calm down as much as possible and clear his scent, he finally makes his way into his room. But when he sees Kokkai, laying on the floor, he sees red again.

He’s crooning before he takes another step, a melancholic tinge to the sound. And then he has his precious omega in his arms, scenting her to reassure his own instincts that she’s _safe_ , that he’s _here_.

When she wakes up, however, there’s no time to talk because she’s pushing him away and hissing at him. But he just curls around her more despite her protests, intent on _showing_ her that he’s right here, that he’s not going to leave her, that she’s mated and safe.

Something in Kokkai _snaps_ at the restraining arms. The embrace becomes a _comfort_ , the crooning an auditory caress, the scent that's rubbed generously over her skin _mate_ instead of 'thick headed vile idiotic asshole'.

She rocks back, snarls turning to purring as she paws at his arms. She sniffs at his neck, finds it smells not-enough-of-Kokkai and goes about fixing it with generous chinning. _Her_ neck, on her mate.

She sniffs a little more, tracking the scent of something sweet and delicious into his pockets, and digs out a half eaten bar of dark chocolate which she scoffs in two bites before patting away at her mate in search of more.

When she comes up empty handed, she trills and looks up her mate expectantly. Surely that's not _all_ he's hunted down for her and the pups. He rumbles in return, runs hot hands up her body and ruts up against her.

She growls, pushing out of her mates embrace and drags blankets up into a den. He whines, dipping to nose her, and she snaps at him. She wants food. _Now_.

Hashirama stares as Kokkai turns her back on him and sets about dragging the blankets off the floor and onto the bed in what appears to be the start of a proper nest. When he takes a step closer, intent on tackling her gently to the bed, she growls. It’s not a very _strong_ growl, not anywhere close.

But it _is_ a very primal sound. One that has him moving to the side closet and pulling out his thicker, softer blankets. Kokkai allows him closer after visually inspecting his armload. A pleased purr starts as she touches the fabric, but when he leans in for a kiss she turns her head, yanking the blankets out of his hold.

Hashirama chuckles as he leaves her to make their nest, calling Kagami to come stand on the other side of the door and make sure she’s safe as he goes to collect dinner for them.

Based on the way she scented him, the way she’s acting like a _good_ and _proper_ mother, Hashirama figures she’s already snapped and turned feral. Turning another corner, he readjusts himself in his pants. If he appeases her base instincts for security and food, hopefully she’ll be amenable for further fun.

Her nest is just about done by the time her mate returns with food, and Kokkai gets a proper look at the little omega outside. She feels defensiveness stirr, but his scent is still of pup, so she tolerates his curiosity.

Her mate brings her a good selection of food and seems to enjoy feeding her, which she allows. She eats her fill, licks his fingers clean, purring at her full belly.

Once the plate disappears and she's wriggled out of her clothing, she reclines in the nest to purr and stroke her belly. Her mate joins her, smelling of spicy arousal, but Kokkai's not interested and instead snatches the hand at her hip and presses it over her belly as she drifts into sleep.

Hashirama doesn't _pout_ , but it's a near thing when his hand is yanked up where it was wandering.

It seems as though his _mate_ isn't interested, and Hashirama isn't interested in pushing the limits of a feral, pregnant omega. So he sighs, cuddles up closer, and laps at her neck to scent her. She sighs happily in his hold, and he vows to fatten her back up as soon as possible.

Wryly, Hashirama realizes that now _she's_ in control of _him_. But she's _pregnant_ , and his own alpha hindbrain is screaming in agreement with her actions, despite how much he _also_ wants to reaffirm the bond over and over again. In response to her purring, Hashirama rumbles as he mentally organizes the selection of food he'll bring her, blocking off times so he can join her for meals and make sure she eats.

It's _really_ time for Hashirama to care for his alpha bitch.

* * *

Kokkai looks up at her mate from where she's been scenting the bed. He's brought food, as he always does nowadays, and she trills happily at him, sniffing curiously at the plate in his hands.

She's gained weight, and the pups are well fed within her. Her belly has grown, and her ass has gained a layer of fat. Her breasts, too, have swollen; when she clothes herself they spill over the hemline and press together.

They've not mated again. Kokkai's had no interest beyond fattening for her pups and her mate has spent many nights hard and wanting. Now, however, she is a little more amenable.

When she's finished eating, she rolls onto her back and beckons him over with a purr, legs spreading as he approaches.

Hashirama perks up at the inviting body language, and his pupils dilate with lust when Kokkai rucks up her new nightshirt (because even _his_ expensive shirts, overly large on her frame, aren’t made for pregnant, _sensitive_ omega skin). Kokkai trills up at him again, and Hashirama crawls onto the bed, nosing at her ankles and then up her legs, lapping at the sensitive glands behind her knee for a moment before continuing up.

The swell of her belly, full with pups and the proof of their mating, causes Hashirama to rumble, his hands sliding under her hips to grope at her soft and squishy ass. Tugging just a bit to lift her hips, he’s suddenly _very_ glad that she hasn’t decided to wear panties for the past several weeks, because it makes it oh so easy to just start in with eating his precious mate out.

Muscles twitch in her ass as Hashirama kneads it, and he drags a finger through her wet folds _lower_ , because there’s no way he won’t stop until he’s balls-deep, and with Kokkai being so tiny, Hashirama doesn’t want to hurt the pups.

There’s a curious, surprised noise and a hand tangles into his hair, but there’s no outward rejection, so he continues on. It’s not the _best_ position for it, but Hashirama’s not about to make his mate go on her hands and knees with her belly as it is. Instead, Hashirama takes his time to stretch her out, making sure to distract with playful swipes of his tongue on her clit and chasing her taste deep inside her cunt until she’s dripping, twitching against his tongue and fingers.

Licking his lips, he crawls up her body, mindful of the belly as he supports himself above her. His cock, already leaking without him even touching it, slips in with little resistance. Groaning, he leans down to fondle Kokkai’s full tits, tugging at the nightshirt until she pulls the hem down. They bounce out, nice, fat tits, growing to support their pups, and Hashirama can’t resist nibbling on one of those perked nipples.

He isn’t surprised when the faintest drops of milk touch his tongue. With how much heat-milk he remembers Kokkai producing, it seems about right that she’d begin to lactate _early_.

But as he begins gently rutting into her, he sucks _hard_ , and thinks that it won’t be any issue to help his darling omega with her milk.

Kokkai tosses her head back to gasp as her mate works his way inside. She pets his hair as he suckles, relishing the tug on her breasts and the silkyness of long hair over the thick muscle of his back. Her legs spread wider, one calf sliding up to rest her heel on the small of his back.

He feels enormous like this. A hot, thick rod of pleasure deep inside where she's never been had before. She brings her other leg up to lock her ankles, and when he thrusts in she pulls him encouragingly, moaning at the sensation and purring cheekily up at him when he props himself up to stare.

She grins, clamping on him as she urges him into a quicker pace. He looks so good like this, lips parted with pleasure as the thick muscles of his chest and abdomen work to give her more.

He watches as she arches her back a little to accentuate the swell his seed has put in her, pinching her nipples and drawing droplets of milk down to her belly. Kokkai moans and whines freely, her pregnancy amplifying the pleasure as she urges him faster. The sound of skin against skin echoes in the room, his deep grunts of effort and her higher noises of pleasure completing the symphony.

Kokkai is so close, her peak fluttering and clenching her ass around his emerging knot. He makes a breathless noise of enquiry when her legs release him to fall up and her knees clamp on his sides, but Kokkai is already reaching down to grab his ass and yank him into fast rutting as her peak approaches.

His head ducks as he moans, lips finding a leaking nipple and one hand grasping her thighs as he pounds into her. She moans, high squeals of pleasure, and begins to squirt onto their bellies as his knot pops in a final time.

He sits up, panting, and she cups her breasts and brings a nipple to her mouth, pussy and ass shuddering as he comes inside her. He licks his lips, and makes a noise of aroused surprise as she begins to piss against his belly.

His mate is so beautiful, Hashirama thinks as her reaffirming scent splashes hot against his belly. So beautiful, blissed out and suckling on her own tit. He rumbles as he leans down to take the other nipple into his mouth, runs a hand over her side and teases down her side to grip her ass.

Hashirama _really_ can't help the way his cock twitches, still coming as Kokkai's body milks him. A strong roll of his hips has his cute omega gasping, so he does it again. And again.

The way Kokkai shivers on his dick is addicting, and Hashirama pulls back to kneel, the scent of claimed and carrying alpha bitch blooming further as Hashirama's fingers crook into her slippery pussy. Short bursts of leftover piss coat his hand, and it's with great satisfaction he watches as Kokkai falls apart again, squirting and shivering and gasping, head thrown back.

Another orgasm washes over Hashirama as Kokkai digs her heels into his back and clenches around his knot so deliciously. He can't help but lean back down to nibble at the long line of her throat, to nuzzle and bite again.

This time, when Kokkai's grip turns bruising, Hashirama fucks in just a scant bit more and releases his own claiming scent, hot and potent, inside of her.

Pleased that they've marked each other so thoroughly again, he licks the shallow bite before rumbling and nosing up to her ear.

"You're going to be the best mother, not at all like your own mother who wasn't even mated. You've got me, and I'll protect you _and_ our pups."


	5. Chapter 5

Kokkai stirs lazily, stretching and yawning in the warmth of her den. She purrs, huffing as she rolls over and rubs her belly. She's so content, warm and comfortable and _safe_ here in her den.

Then she remembers where she is, whose bed she's lying on, whose _pups_ are in her belly. A belly that is suddenly much, _much_ bigger than it was and breasts that are heavy with a shocking amount of rich milk.

"Oh my god I've gotten fat," she whispers, patting at her sides and her belly. Her breasts jiggle when she moves, and she makes a noise of irritation when white droplets leak from her nipples.

She stands, groaning, and shuffles towards the wall sized mirror that hides the wardrobe. Kokkai can't help but gape at the generous curves, running her hands up her enormous belly and her leaking breasts.

Hashirama emerges from the bathroom, and Kokkai knows by the rush of heat and warmth that flood through her that it's too late. She's lost herself to him.

Hashirama smiles as he walks up behind his mate, who's staring at herself in the mirror. She's so nice and plump and he really, _really_ can't help but grab the delicious bounce of her ass as he gets closer.

"Good morning, love." Hashirama rumbles as he leans down to nuzzle her. 

Moving his hands around to stroke Kokkai's belly, he playfully speaks again. "Good morning, pups."

There's a sudden pressure under his hand and he makes an excited noise. Kokkai is shaking, but Hashirama pulls her closer still, so she can feel the pleased croon down her back where she's resting against his chest.

"What would my lovely mate want for breakfast today, hm?" Hashirama asks almost absentmindedly. "Some pancakes? An omelette?"

Hashirama can't predict Kokkai's cravings, but suggesting a sweet and a salty, savory dish can't hurt.

" _Pup_ ," she says firmly, because she's hoping (desperately) that there's only one. Her heart is pounding with fear and anger and no small measure of apprehension. Her skin erupts with goosebumps at his touch, her nipples pebbling.

"Crepes," she murmurs, reluctant to answer but hungry nonetheless. "With spinach and mince. And chocolate and lemon ice-cream."

Her pup moves inside her again, wriggling, and she makes a noise of annoyance when it kicks her bladder.

_Love_ , he'd called her, as though they've been perfectly willing mates. A normal couple. She wonders how soon after the birth that will change.

Hashirama hums in amusement, of course his mate chooses _other_ things than what he suggested. He presses a kiss to her temple, caressing her stomach one more time.

"I'll go get breakfast then."

He thinks about placing another kiss on Kokkai's belly, but she seems more on the irritable side this morning, it seems, so he settles for a quick grope of her tits, her surprised squeak when wet patches appear on her shirt causing him to chuckle and place another kiss on her cheek. Quickly, before Kokkai could swipe at him for teasing, he leaves the room.

Kagami is already there, like such a good little assistant. In truth, either Madara or Tobirama sent Kagami ahead, but Hashirama still ruffles his hair as he passes. He's in a very good mood this morning. Fucking for the first time in a long dry spell will do that, though.

Hashirama's aware that he probably _could_ have sought out others, just to take the edge off, but something deep inside him snarls at the idea of touching _anyone_ like that. Now that Kokkai seems less raw, less instinctual, there shouldn't be that issue anymore.

So yes, Hashirama hums as he makes his way to the kitchens to get his omega her breakfast.

Kokkai sighs as she returns to her nest, collapsing under the weight of her breasts, growling with discomfort. She sniffs, head turning to glare at the door, considering.

"Get in here, I can smell you!"

A curly haired pup pokes his head in, squeaking when he sees her rucking up her wet shirt to expose her nipples. She snarls at him until he scurries over, and yanks him down by the shirt.

"Drink," she snaps, pressing her tit to his lips. He hesitates, and she snarls sharply at him, all alpha bitch, demanding submission and obedience. He leans in, lips closing, and Kokkai sighs with relief as he begins to suckle.

Tobirama isn’t _alarmed_ when Madara asks him to check on Kagami, but he is _cautious_ , because the boy typically responds to Madara’s check-in texts within a few minutes—tops. Even when he’s in the bathroom.

So to go a full ten minutes with no response? _Coincidentally_ at the same time Hashirama goes to the kitchen?

As Tobirama rounds the corner his hands are loose at his sides, at the ready. After confirming Kagami isn’t in the hall, nor in the bathroom, he doubles back to the room and opens the door to peer inside as quietly as possible because he does _not_ want to wake a pregnant omega.

What he sees causes his face to flush, because not only is the scent of _alpha bitch_ heavy in the air, the scent of milk and sounds of suckling is there, Kokkai is completely topless, the only thing preserving her modesty is the blanket that’s pulled up just under her belly that curves oh so big.

Kagami seems unharmed, not that Tobirama expected Kokkai to be able to hurt an older pup. He tries to look everywhere _but_ at Kokkai, settling for her hand that’s curled protectively against the back of Kagami’s head, playing with the curls.

A growling chirp sounds out and Tobirama feels awkward. The sound is an invitation, and now that she’s made it, Kagami’s eyes have fluttered open, a blush rising on his face when he notices him standing in the doorway.

The chirp is made again and Tobirama feels himself closing the door and moving closer to Kokkai, kneeling on the bed woodenly.

Her purr cuts deep into him and she hardly has to guide him to her open tit.

Tobirama latches on, stiff at her side, and Kokkai runs a hand down his back. He's nervous, she can smell it on him, and though he needs no encouragement, he does need _comfort_.

She purrs louder, running her fingers through his soft hair and stroking his cheek even as she watches both her subordinates eyes slide shut. It takes a little while, but eventually Tobirama relaxes into her side, suckling slow and gentle. Her own eyes slip closed as the pressure in her breasts is released just a little at a time, and she sighs over a small peak that is more mental than physical.

She wakes an indeterminate amount of time later when the door opens, blinking awake to look at her mate, who is staring stone-faced at her and her companions. She purrs, running fingers through their hair, assuring him of her comfort and safety among her subordinates.

Kagami and Tobirama both pull away with small pops, lips wet with milk, and Kokkai makes a distinct noise of pregnant bitch annoyance, squirming between them at the halting of her comfortable time. She encourages them back to her breasts, purr turning to a growl when they resist.

Hashirama stares at the scene in front of him, stares harder as Kokkai _purrs_. Kagami, Hashirama can forgive easily, given how he’s an unbonded, _young_ omega, barely more than a pup in his eyes. Tobirama, however…

There’s a distinct lack of response inside him, like this is _normal_ and _acceptable_ and Hashirama watches as the tension he didn’t even know his brother has always carried creeps back into his frame.

Then Kokkai’s content face turns sour, and Hashirama can only watch on as she broadcasts her distress vocally, shifting between the two and tugging ineffectively at them.

The growl is what gets Hashirama moving, closing the door behind him and walking up to the bed with their breakfast tray.

“Well? You two going to leave your alpha bitch unhappy?” Hashirama tries his best not to laugh at how quickly both of them turn back towards those leaking, tempting tits.

Kokkai’s surprised little gasp and resulting purring is another temptation.

But rules are rules, and Hashirama knows _this_ particular one well. Sitting near Kokkai’s head, he gently begins feeding her bites of crepe, alternating with the ice cream. Food first, then pleasure. And by the way her eyes flutter up at him, there’s _definitely_ going to be pleasure.

Her lips smack as the last bite goes down and Hashirama leans down to kiss the taste of chocolate and lemon off her lips, ignoring their audience. Not that Tobirama or Kagami are actually _watching_ , given how they’ve both fallen into what looks like a light doze on Kokkai’s tits, eyes closed and mouths barely suckling.

With a smirk, Hashirama quietly gets up, going around Tobirama to tug at the blanket until Kokkai’s pussy is bared to the room, and then he has breakfast.

This is as it should be, her instincts tell her. Both nipples are occupied by suckling mouths, and her mate is slowly licking his way into her cunt. She sighs with the pleasure of it, the fulfillment of her position, and lifts her legs to lie on his shoulders.

Hashirama urges her to peak once, twice, a third time, before slipping a finger into her furled hole. As if by cue, the other two finish with smacking lips and tongues chasing the last of the milk before getting up to leave them be.

"Inside," she sighs, "want you inside."

Hashirama nearly growls as the meaning of Kokkai's words finally hit him. It was somewhat lulling, to eat her out while Kagami and Tobirama suckled her. He had actually zoned there, for a good moment. But he's more than aware now, adding another finger into Kokkai's ass and rumbling before he gently nips at her inner thighs.

The door closing behind him registers just as he's gently guiding Kokkai's legs off his shoulders to splay open comfortably. Far be it from Hashirama to deny anything his omega wants. It isn't very long before he's slicked his cock against her very wet folds, causing her to squirm and kick his back at the teasing.

Huffing, Hashirama lines himself up and gently works the head of his cock in, groaning as Kokkai wriggles her hips. He shoots her a mock irritated look that she returns with an indulgent little smirk. Not fighting the urge at all, he leans down to kiss those lovely lips and she starts purring again as he pushes himself further in.

Kokkai feels almost _boneless_ under him, her locked ankles and wrists the only things keeping her clinging to him. He leans down, careful of her belly, as soon as he's fully seated inside her, to nuzzle and nip along Kokkai's neck. She clenches around him, clearly because he's _paused_ to give her time to adjust—to give _him_ time to adjust.

Such a needy omega he has.

Hashirama nips a little harder, in retribution, before starting to rock into Kokkai.

"Ah! Oh—mmm _yes_ ," she hisses as he begins to move, grabbing her mate by the hair and drawing him up for a filthy kiss that smacks of her cunt, sticky with her pleasure.

She collapses back, letting Hashirama’s sharp teeth bite and nibble down her neck. Her hand comes up to scratch softly at his scalp as he licks and sucks stray drops of milk and the taste of their subordinates from her nipples.

"Oh my fucking _god_ ," she moans, pressing her heels to his ass and urging him on. The next thrust smacks skin on skin, and Kokkai gasps with it as his hands come up to grasp her shoulders.

"Yes, yes—ngh!"

Kokkai scrabbles for purchase, raking her nails over his back and sides as her mate fucks her as though it will be their last. His thrusts are deep and sure, and she's chased from peak to peak, begging—

"Knot, please! I—ah! I need it! Mine!"

Hashirama snarls as he feels Kokkai clench around him, her ass tighter and more unforgiving than her cunt that’s slapping wetly against his abdomen with each thrust. It only takes a handful more before he’s shoved his rapidly expanding knot into his omega.

He kisses her roughly as he drags her closer with one hand. Kokkai’s just about to squirm more when he moves his hand to play with her clit, rumbling out at his omega’s visceral pleasure.

“ _Mine_.” Hashirama bites at Kokkai’s lips, trails bites down her jaw and over her mating glands again.

They’re not _deep_ , but they’re definitely going to mark. Which is perfect, considering how his alpha bitch is beginning to understand her place at his side, in his pack.

Their pups are going to have a very good mother.

Kokkai sighs and rolls carefully onto her side, hand wandering down to her enormous belly and hugely swollen breasts. She's gotten so _fat_ off their mating, fat with food and pups and lounging in bed.

It'll be time soon, time to birth her litter and lose her value. She wants to think death doesn’t scare her; but it _does_ , if in a sideways manner. Kokkai is terrified for her pups.

She huffs when they stir within her belly, kicking at her and putting pressure on the knot stuffed into her ass. She purrs softly, pressing a hand to them comfortingly until they settle.

They know their mother is worried, and Kokkai wants nothing more than to reach out for comfort, _hates_ nothing more than that the man whose will she fears is her mate and the sire of her litter. She yearns to reach out to seek comfort, and fears his answer.

"How soon after their birth will you dispose of me?"

There's sputtering behind her, the pop and slurp of him pulling free—

And then they're interrupted.

Hashirama feels faint. Surely, _surely_ Kokkai misspoke. Or he misheard. There’s no way that Kokkai thinks—

But there’s no time right now. Not with Madara out in the hall. It can’t be anyone else, not with _that_ knock. The rise of jealousy at the fact there’s another _alpha_ outside is easy to wrangle back down to a more manageable level. Especially with Kokkai already pregnant.

Hashirama shakes his head a little to clear it before leaning down and kissing Kokkai’s shoulder.

“We’ll talk later, love.”

Whatever Madara needs to talk to him about, he knows it’s important. Important enough that he slips into some of his business clothes, uncaring—and actually loving—that he still reeks of his pleasured omega.

He looks back as he leaves just in time to see Kokkai flip a blanket over herself. When he turns, he meets Madara’s scowling face with a grin.

Madara sighs. “At least your scent will tell the fucker exactly _what_ he demanded you away from.”

Hashirama’s smile turns sharp.

* * *

Kokkai watches the curtains move, lancing sunlight across the floor. It's been six months since she was brought here and not once has she left this room. The _suite_ , rather, _because Hashirama is a posh asshole_.

She gets a kick for that, a good strong thump to her side, and lets out a small huff of irritable pain. 

"You're his pup, of course you like him," she snipes, petting the dome of her belly. "I, on the other hand, do _not_ like him. I don't have to. He kidnapped and raped me, and just because he's proven a… _sufficient_ mate, doesn't mean I have to like him."

More squirming inside her, little tumbles like overly large butterflies, and Kokkai tries to soothe it. _Them_ , she admits quietly. She's had no ultrasound, no outside contact apart from Hashirama, his brother and little Kagami, but she knows all the same. Her belly is far too large for it to be just one pup.

A hand, or maybe a foot, presses out against her palm. "That's so cute but so creepy," she tells her pup, smiling when they push against her.

Her litter is restless inside her, turning and kicking until Kokkai is thoroughly annoyed. They're always like this when _he_ isn't here. She's not told him, not let him feel their stirrings inside her belly, kept it tucked away and safe. Soft love between herself and her litter should be protected from him and his poisonous touch.

Kokkai doesn't even realise she's crying, hardly notices the soft sniffs and the heat of tears. She loves him; after all he's done to her, as much of a stranger as he is to her, she already loves him. She's already trapped.

She kicks irritably at her leash, growling at the jangle of her chain. She wants to get up, wants to get _out_ , but she can't. He wouldn't let her.

"As if I could run, carrying you. I'm too heavy now, too _fat_. I don't even have clothes that fit me anymore." All she _does_ have is a silk kimono, black and short. It hardly covers her ass and does a pitiful job of containing her breasts.

More movement within, pressing against her bladder, and Kokkai is forced out of bed. Even getting to the toilet is a trial, and god knows sitting down and standing up shouldn't be so difficult.

"Alright," she mutters, tugging on her sole article of clothing and seating herself in the squashy leather armchair, uncaring of the streak of come her ass is trailing.

She spreads her legs comfortably, tugs the seams of her kimono in a futile attempt to get them to cover more than just her nipples with little success, and waits.

She doesn't want to hear her death sentence lying in bed, and frowns irritably.

"'Love', he said. As if he knows what that means."

Hashirama’s riding the high of a successfully won alpha challenge as he walks back to the room with lunch. Not that the pitiful dealer was a _hard_ challenge. But it’s still immensely gratifying to make another alpha piss themselves with just a look.

Rumbling, he balances the tray of food and ruffles Kagami’s hair until he giggles before letting himself into his suite. Only to pause as there’s no Kokkai on the bed. He takes a deep breath before scanning the rest of the place, following the chair until it leads him to—

Huffing out a silent laugh, Hashirama sets the tray of food down and grabs a blanket from the bed. Kokkai’s sleeping in his chair and his heart can’t handle the sight of his pregnant mate relaxing so much. It doesn’t take much to tuck the blanket around Kokkai, and he takes a moment to rumble as he runs a hand over the large swell of her belly.

Then Hashirama sits down near Kokkai’s feet, placing his head on her lap and rumbling at his pups as he closes his eyes to take a quick nap as well.

He wakes up to the sound of a soft squeak. Groggy, he rolls his head until his forehead is pressed against Kokkai’s belly. Another squeak, but this time, Hashirama feels a distinct pressure against his forehead.

Hashirama sits up so fast he’s dizzy, but he grins as he presses his hands to feel his pups kicking. It’s the most activity he’s felt since Kokkai’s belly grew. To go from only feeling a single kick once to _this_ —

The other side of Kokkai’s belly is moving as well, and a hand pressed there reveals that one of the pups...has hiccups?

A few joyous minutes pass before Kokkai sighs, bringing her arms down to rub her belly and grumble halfheartedly at the pups. When her hands brush against his, he tangles their fingers together.

Kokkai is suddenly very awake, yawning with a frown as she lifts their intertwined fingers slowly away from her belly and the very active, very happy pups within. She can't look him in the face, can't bear to share the moment, not without feeling as though it's been stolen.

He's already taken so much, she couldn't bear to taint this ass well. Her throat is tight, and she releases his fingers to press the blanket like a barrier between them.

Kokkai doesn't look further than his collar bones, uncertain whether she wants to face the anger on his face and live in ignorance or whether she's just being spiteful.

Her free hand comes up protectively to cradle her belly when there's a flurry of movement within, and she musters her courage and looks up at Hashirama.

"What's going to happen to me once you've taken my pups? You'd best be prepared to kill me quickly, because the only way you're getting them is by prying them from my corpse."

She's surprised by how calm she sounds; her tone is the same one she used to tell Kagami he's got blood on his shirt, a cool statement of fact without further emotion.

Hashirama stares up at Kokkai in confusion. This again?

“‘Taken?’” he starts, a hysterical bubble of laughter coming up. “You’ll stay, of course you will, whatever made you think that I’d— _kill_ you?”

He trips over the word, because as much as he’s _used_ to killing and death, it’s unexpected in regards to _his omega_.

A glance at Kokkai’s face is all Hashirama needs to know that she doesn’t believe him. Well, nothing that Hashirama can’t change Kokkai’s mind on. He’ll just have to _show_ her that he wants her here, wants his beautiful _queen_ who’s going to give him multiple pups on their first (and successful, at that!) breeding. So he tries again.

“Nothing is going to happen to you _or_ our pups.” 

Hashirama will burn down the entire world just to see his alpha bitch and pups happy.

Now it's Kokkai's turn to laugh, harsh and bitter through a smile that doesn't reach her eyes. She looks down at him and sees his confusion, the tilt of his head and the look in his eye that tells her exactly how delusional he thinks she's being.

"And why would I believe that? Something has _already_ happened to me, which is why there are pups in the first place! I told you 'no' more than once and you disregarded me entirely! How am I supposed to believe this is going to be any different? How could I trust you when you've proven to be nothing but selfish?"

She's growling at him now, belly clutched protectively in her hands as she leans over it possessively, as though Hashirama could reach out and take her unborn children from her womb.

"How do I know," she hisses in his face, "that you won't slit my throat the second the last pup is free? I'm nothing but a plaything to you, a toy to be used and enjoyed until I've lost my lustre. You're _not_ getting my pups, they are _mine_!"

She's not frightened of the thunder that's brewing in his eyes or the furrow darkening his brow. She's a mother with a litter in her belly, the fiercest enemy, the most staunch of protectors. 

Kokkai bares her teeth to growl in Hashirama’s face. They're almost nose to nose, the smell of anger and warring dominance thick between them. Deep down, passed the part of omega that rejoices at her alpha stating his protection, a part of her knows that if he doesn't submit to her, doesn't give her space and freedom, they will never be more than mates.

If Hashirama cannot see past his own desires and what he wants her to need, they will never be a bonded pair.

Subconsciously, Hashirama bares _his_ fangs—longer, more predominant alpha fangs—in response to the loud defiance. But this isn’t some upstart young alpha demanding that they’re hot shit, this is his alpha bitch.

His _pregnant_ alpha bitch.

So he reluctantly closes his mouth, lips forming a stern line. The air is thick with tangy, sour notes of frustration from both of them. A few more moments pass where Hashirama is sure that, were she not pregnant, Kokkai would have made things physical.

“They are,” Hashirama says slowly, taking a deep breath through his nose to keep calm, “ _our_ pups, and I won’t have you denying me them.”

Leaning back, he continues staring as Kokkai keeps growling at him, hunched over, one foot sticking out—

He stands up so quickly that Kokkai _flinches_ , but Hashirama doesn’t have time to contemplate that right now. A quick dig through his coat pocket hanging by the door for the key, and then a quick stop in the bathroom for the nice massage oil—then Hashirama’s back in front of a confused looking Kokkai.

Weathering her hard stare is easy for Hashirama, and he gives her a grin as he kneels back down and slowly reaches out to lift Kokkai’s foot to undo the cuff and chain. The handiwork is from a reliable and high-quality source, so Hashirama’s pleased to note that the skin underneath the soft padding has very minimal bruising—less than a week’s worth of healing.

Kokkai hisses when Hashirama touches the skin. _Ah, it must be sensitive from so long without touch_. He nearly chuckles at the thought, but instead focuses on giving Kokkai’s whole foot and ankle a massage. He gets absorbed in the massage, just barely stopping himself from leaning down and kissing the foot of his mate, of his pup-mama.

When Kokkai's _other_ foot kicks at him and nudges against his hands, Hashirama does chuckle then, and moves on to the second foot and begins his ministrations anew.

_As if it's that easy_ , Kokkai grumbles to herself, leaning back to sigh with reluctant pleasure. He must think her a fool to accept him purely for something like this. No matter how much a part of her purrs in righteous pleasure and contentment at having her alpha tend to her.

If he truly wants her regard, then he'll have to earn it properly. _It's hardly as though I can run like this_ , she thinks as an absent smile steals her lips and her hands stroke over the dome of her belly.

"I'm hungry," she growls at him once he's done, glaring up from where her chin is nestled between her exposed breasts and her hands are splayed over her pups.

Hashirama smirks up at her, and Kokkai frowns in return, turning to lick away the droplets beading at her nipples.

_Too cute_ , Hashirama thinks as he stares up at Kokkai lapping at her nipples with a tiny pout on her face. The milk makes Kokkai’s lips glisten and Hashirama’s suddenly _very_ aware of the uncomfortable press of his cock in his pants.

But his omega’s requested food, and so Hashirama presses a kiss on Kokkai’s foot he’s holding before adjusting himself in his pants. Moments later he presents Kokkai with the tray of food, intently staring as she looks it over with a critical eye. Her pout deepens, but Hashirama’s sure it’s because, over the last several months, he’s been keeping track of her cravings.

“Chocolate covered pomegranate.”

Hashirama raises his eyebrow, but doesn’t point out that she probably won’t even touch it until just before lunch; he can see her response for the stubbornness it is and simply smiles.

“I’ll get someone right on that. Anything else?”

Kokkai purses her lips, but her eyes stay on the tray even as she shakes her head. The tray is snatched from his grasp and he’s at least thankful that turning towards the door hides his smile.

By the time he comes back from telling Kagami to text Madara or Tobirama, half of the tray of food is already gone. Hashirama gets his hand smacked away with a growl when he tries to snag some for himself.

Putting on his best pout gets him an eye roll, but Kokkai doesn’t attempt to stop him again.

Once the food is gone and her hunger is momentarily sated, Kokkai sets her sights on the door. She wants to get out, wants to _walk_ again, but the brash feeling of power that came from her manacle being removed is disappearing.

"I'm going outside," she tells him, hating how her voice shakes and how her legs and hands tremble once she's hauled herself up out of the armchair. She can't look him in the eye, can do nothing but watch his hands and pretend to fuss with her kimono under the pretense of trying to cover breasts that refuse to be contained.

When no blow comes, she waddles to the wardrobe and digs out one of Hashirama’s largest sweaters. It's tight on her, outlining the swell of her belly and the weight of her breasts, but it covers her pussy and ass so it will do.

She can smell his lust, and his pants do very little to hide the twitching bulge within, but sex feels far too much like submission now.

Her arms and hands shake badly enough to rattle the door handle, and she's far too relieved when Kagami opens it just as Hashirama is approaching her from behind. She clutches at the boy, throat tight and eyes stinging, and takes her first step outside the suite in half a year.

Kagami is doing admirably well, Hashirama thinks as he steadies Kokkai from the other side. Her head swivels every which way, making him glad that his personal suite is in a completely different wing than his office. It’s easy to direct them to a door that leads to the inner courtyard.

Kokkai doesn’t even protest when Hashirama puts some boots on her feet, her gaze locked on the courtyard—still beautiful and pristine despite the recent snowfall. Kagami bounds ahead, giggling as he kicks up some snow and whirling around so give him a bright smile.

Hashirama shakes his head at Kagami’s antics as he gently guides Kokkai out the door, a hand securely around her waist.

She’s not dressed for the weather, but they’re not going to be outside long enough for him to worry about that. One of his servants can fetch some coats or blankets should the need arise. For now, he drinks in the sight of Kokkai in one of his sweaters, dark maroon in color and one that hugs the swells of her tits and belly. For now, he tugs her in a little closer so that he can share some of his body heat with her.

"I want my own room," she says quietly, eyes on Kagami as he bundles up snow for a snowman. "I don't know why you chose me to sire pups with when you could've had anyone else without going through the trouble of kidnapping and raping them, but I'm not an object."

She's not shaking, thankfully, and Kokkai is mindful to keep his hands away from her pups and her eyes straight ahead. She is curious, in a morbid fashion, as to why he took her, but that isn't quite her top priority now.

"I'm not going to keep you from the pups, but until you've earned me, I think we should be separated. If you insist on having someone stalk me, then Kagami can share my rooms."

“But you’ll still sleep with me, right?” Hashirama’s brow furrows in worry; he’s gotten used to being able to come back to the room and be assured of a warm body to curl up around to fall asleep—of his _mate_ being there.

It’s a shock when his hands are slapped away, when Kokkai shoves against his side and waddles away from him, her ass jiggling rather enticingly. She should be glad Kagami is here. Hashirama tilts his head, unsure of what’s upset his lovely queen this time. But she doesn’t look _happy_ , that’s for sure.

A screech is all he gets as a warning before a snowball hits his face. Kagami’s giggling, and Hashirama sends the pup a smile. At least if Kokkai’s with Kagami, he knows no one will try anything with his mate.

Looking back to Kokkai he makes another decision, just as he had with her ankle cuff.

“I’ll have a room set up for you when you decide to come back inside.” There’s a set of secure, smaller rooms on the other side of his bathroom that he’ll get the servants to make up for Kokkai.

With a tentative plan already in place, he turns back to—“Kagami! You’ll be watching Kokkai.”

Said boy simply nods like the good boy he is. Hashirama’s going to have to do something special for his birthday next year.

Crossed arms, glare, shoulders up near her ears—looks like he’s not getting a kiss before going inside to find Madara to lament about how Kokkai’s acting.

* * *

“You said _what_.” Hashirama watches as Madara pinches the bridge of his nose and takes a deep breath.

“Do you need me to repeat myself?”

“No!” Madara takes another breath. “I’m just lamenting the fact that someone so _stupid_ happens to run the most successful underground on this continent.”

“But Madaaaaraaa,” Hashirama pouts, “You’ve gotta help me! Kokkai’s being _mean_.”

It isn’t as though he _meant_ his question to sound like anything more than simple sleeping arrangements!

Madara shoots Hashirama such a dry look that Hashirama’s thankful for the glass of water on his desk.

“Have you considered,” Madara starts with a tone of voice that makes Hashirama pout more dramatically, “that the issue here is less that Kokkai’s ‘being mean’ and more that you’ve _literally treated her as an object the last six months_?”

Hashirama opens his mouth only to immediately close it when Madara raises his hand.

“No, I’m not finished—don’t roll your eyes! You _just_ asked me for my help and here I am TRYING to help you!”

Hashirama motions for Madara to continue when the silence stretches a bit too long.

“You’re going to have to consider what you want from your relationship.”

“Wha—”

“Before you ask ‘what do you mean?’ I want you to _actually_ think. Instead of having her chained up and forcing your company onto her again, I’d like you to remember that she hasn’t mated you.”

Hashirama finds the painting on the wall behind Madara’s left shoulder very interesting all of a sudden. Not that it isn’t _uncommon_ for alphas to not bear the mark of their omega, but Madara knows that Hashirama’s always dreamed of being an alpha who unashamedly wore their partner’s bite with pride. He’s a romantic, sue him.

And dammit if Madara isn’t playing on his foolish dreams he’s had since they were both kids.

With a sigh, Hashirama turns serious and looks at Madara imploringly. “So what should I do now?”


	6. Chapter 6

It's...easier, waking up without fear of Hashirama rolling over and reminding her of all that's happened. Her belly is still here, her pups are still squirming and tumbling about like shoes in a washing machine, but she doesn't immediately have to face what a part of her regards as a threat.

Kagami is quite the opposite. _He's a sweet boy_ , she thinks as she cards her fingers through his tangled curls, smiling as he burrows closer and mouths sleepily at her nipple. He's eager to suckle, eager to ease the heavy weight of her milk. He'd admitted yesterday evening, in the safety of darkness, that he enjoys the act, enjoys the heavy, creamy taste on his tongue. She'd only smiled at him, still so much a pup, and drawn him close to her breast.

This morning he's just as happy to get started, drinking deeply before his eyes have opened. It speaks of her body (and her potential) that his belly is filled long before he can drain her.

They bathe and dress together, and Kokkai enjoys the luxury of welcome hands on her belly as her litter kicks and squirms, the warmth of the oil that's rubbed into taught skin.

Kokkai finds her way out of her room barred with gifts, a dense cluster of nearly wrapped boxes, and growls. She just wants to go for a walk, for god's sake. And perhaps to steal some more clothes from Hashirama's closet, which she will stretch out with quiet glee.

Instead she finds new clothes and a note, the later of which she casts aside with an irritable thought of burning it. The clothes, all designed for pregnancy, or at least accommodating of her size, fit perfectly. The materials are soft, and the only scent is the occasional lingering trail of Hashirama, which she sniffs at guiltily.

She's just finished sorting through all the piles of attire when Kagami, who has been gushing over Hashirama’s attentive generosity, brings the note back to her attention.

"Oh! He wrote you a note! How romantic. Do...Don't you want to read it?"

Kokkai concedes with a sigh, unfolding the thick paper and skimming over the slanted, slightly messy handwriting within.

Kagami loves his family. He loves his job, for all that it’s a token job and not a _real_ job. But it’s what he’s been given to do and he’ll show his uncle that he’s a hard worker! Then perhaps he can work up the courage to ask him to help match him to a good alpha.

(Well, Kagami already knows he doesn’t have to prove himself to ask Madara, Madara’s already said he would. But Kagami _wants_ to.)

And his latest assignment is the _best_. Kokkai is so pretty and strong and cares about him. She treats him a bit like a pup—which Kagami is _not_ —but it’s a lot different than his own family treating him like a pup still.

Then there’s Hashirama! Who’s probably the bestest alpha Kagami’s ever known, even including Madara. (Madara’s a very, very close second.) After all, Hashirama kept his omega safe and secure and hidden away from others (he heard about what happened when Kokkai first got here) and made sure that there’s always someone trustworthy at the door.

_He_ is trustworthy in the eyes of Hashirama, and the realization makes him all the more excited to help him care for his alpha bitch and the pups he feels kicking him when he puts his hands on Kokkai’s belly.

Oh, he’s so excited to meet them! Kagami knows he’s still a bit too small to be mated and get pregnant, but this is just like a preview for him! It’s _perfect_ and Kokkai is most certainly the best omega role-model he has.

The deep turquoise colored long turtleneck sweater-dress is so soft and looks _amazing_ on Kokkai. He almost wishes he had an alpha to surprise _him_ with gifts first thing in the morning. And there’s even a love note. Kagami sighs happily as Kokkai reads it.

And then it’s time for their morning walk. Maybe Kagami can show Kokkai the heated benches in the courtyard!

* * *

Hashirama taps his fingers in irritation as he listens to Tobirama give his report. He’s probably going to have to make another trip south to ensure the supply-chain isn’t being tampered with. That, and to make sure his _goods_ are of quality again. Tobirama says that it’s dropped, and Hashirama trusts him to know his stuff.

Sighing, he rubs his temples as Tobirama finishes up. Last night was rough, not having his omega safely in his arms, _knowing_ that she and their pups were right there. And then—! To be told by Madara that he _shouldn’t_ heavily scent the clothes he bought for Kokkai…

The report smacks his desk and Hashirama pouts up at his little brother’s unamused face. But Tobirama doesn’t know how it feels, to have a side of himself that’s snarling and angry and _demands_ to go find his other half to keep from danger. Tobirama’s nothing but a beta, and beta don’t have strong instincts.

Kagami has sent him a few texts, just updates about how he’s caring for Kokkai. It doesn’t surprise Hashirama at all that the boy is continuing to suckle. Heaven knows that sweet boy deserves all the closeness of a mother. It’s a very good thing that Kagami is an omega, and a young one at that. Maybe Kokkai would be amenable to keeping Kagami as a personal retainer. Hashirama makes a mental note to ask Madara about that later.

Standing up to stretch, Hashirama walks around his office, towards the large floor-to-ceiling windows that overlook the lavish courtyard. The snow gives the whole scene an almost otherworldly look.

It's like taking a deep breath, this return to freedom. Kokkai has always been a deeply independent omega, and she knows how obvious she's made her joy in freedom by the way Kagami looks at her sometimes.

She's become even more adverse to help from alphas after all the time she spent under the thumb of one, snapping and growling viciously at those that dare to approach should she be having difficulty reaching something. It's hardly unexpected; Kokkai does not bend well.

Still, she is only as free as her pups allow, and all too often she must stop to rest. She is not as strong as she once was, after starving herself and spending months in bed, she is forced to stop and rest often.

It’s what she is doing now, resting and holding her heavy belly on a heated bench in the garden. Kagami is busy in the snow, content to leave her be for a moment.

It’s quite by chance that she looks in the right direction when her neck prickles, up into the window where the father of her pups returns her gaze. She watches for a few moments before looking away unhurriedly, though she does not linger for long after that.

That evening she asks Kagami to fetch Hashirama to her, and to leave them alone together.

Hashirama is just changing into a comfortable pair of sleep pants when Kagami comes knocking. He seems anxious, so Hashirama ruffles his hair as he pulls a soft shirt on and heads just down the hallway.

(Because Madara had _said_ if Kokkai ever wants him to visit, that he should go and _knock_ on her door, instead of going straight through the connecting, bathroom door.)

Kagami shuffles along behind him, saying goodnight and that he’ll let Madara know that he’s with Kokkai for the night.

Hashirama’s very thankful, and tells Kagami such. Once Kagami turns the corner, he refocuses on the door, knocking.

A moment later there’s a muffled ‘come in’ and Hashirama enters the room with a grin. The place certainly _smells_ like an omega’s nest, and Hashirama takes a moment to catalog the changes that Kokkai has made to the space.

But his eyes are drawn to Kokkai, half-laying there, propped up and dressed in some of the clothes Hashirama himself had gotten her. The alpha side of him preens at having _proof_ that his omega is accepting his care.

Kokkai's not smiling, and that stupid grin on Hashirama’s face is a little irritating, but she pushes passed that. Instead she takes him in, one hand stroking absently over her belly, and beckons him closer.

He obeys, settling next to her with a reverent sort of slowness that soothes something in her, and she takes his hand to settle it on the warmth of her belly under her night shirt. The pups squirm, she would like to think, a little sleepily.

"Talk," she commands, clarifying when he frowns at her, "they like the sound of your voice. Talk to our pups."

As she knew they would, her litter tumbles and kicks madly as Hashirama begins to speak. Kokkai doesn't care to listen, indulges instead in the warmth that her pregnancy brings her, and shrugs off the straps of her top.

She already has towels tucked against her arms, and her nipples are already drawn to peaks. She only barely notices as Hashirama stumbles over his words, hands cupping her breasts and thumbs pinching her swollen buds as milk begins to flow.

Hashirama is torn between lust and overwhelming happiness. Overwhelming happiness because not only did Kokkai refer to their pups as _theirs_ , they already know and like the sound of his voice! He rumbles at the proof from their little kicks against his hand.

Lust, because, well...Kokkai seems intent on massaging her tits right in front of him. It nearly makes him wonder why she sent Kagami away, if she was just going to _waste_ the milk.

His hand is halfway up to helping Kokkai before he catches himself and smoothly redirects the hand to Kokkai’s stomach. The look she sends him tells him that she doesn’t quite believe the smoothness, but Hashirama’s willing to ignore his _almost_ misstep if she is.

But it still remains…

“Would you...like help?” Hashirama takes a quick glance down to where Kokkai’s fingers are slowly working her nipples. He clears his throat. “Kagami’s helped before, yes?”

Kokkai gives him a slow nod. “Yes, he has.”

Hashirama licks his lips. “May I help?”

The lust burns brighter inside him than if he had just leaned over and taken a nipple right into his mouth. Is it the wait making Hashirama _want_ more? Is it because they’ve spent time away from each other?

(Madara says he should _try_ and ask for things, he didn’t tell him that he’d _like_ doing so!)

Either way, he can’t help but inch closer to Kokkai, waiting for an answer.

For a moment Kokkai considers telling him 'no', simply to spite him. Hashirama has caused her so much pain and suffering, that for a heartbeat she wants nothing more than to lash out and _break him_.

Perhaps he sees it in her eyes, the fire inside that burns beyond comforting warmth. There's a flash of regret that passes over him before it's shuttered away, lust dimming as he shifts to retreat.

"Yes," she says instead, cupping the back of his head and tangling her fingers in his hair as she draws him to her teat, lips falling open and lids slipping closed with a sigh. Kagami has provided relief, but it's not the same.

Hashirama drinks differently, in great, greedy draughts that make noisy suckles against her skin. She can feel the pressure easing as he drains her, but Kokkai has grown, and her breasts are now great handfuls that even Kagami struggles to empty.

"Oh," she sighs, pussy tingling with desire, "oh yes, that feels good, so perfect. That feels mrgh! Aaaah—yes, please, bite me Hashirama, it hurts so good!"

Hashirama’s surprised. First that Kokkai said yes, and now at how _loud_ Kokkai is being. It’s almost on par with when she was in heat and it sets his blood on fire. Her scent rising with strong waves of arousal only serves to entice him further.

His first instinct when he hears _bite_ is Kokkai’s neck, and he feels his cock give a twitch at the thought, but _no_ , that’s not what Kokkai’s asking— _demanding_.

And who is he to deny Kokkai something so obviously pleasurable?

So he bites, careful of the way Kokkai pushes her chest into his mouth. Kokkai twitches, and there’s no doubt in Hashirama’s mind that she would be moving a _lot_ more if she wasn’t so fat with pups.

When he sucks and finds no more creamy, thick milk at just the right temperature, he switches nipples, nibbling and biting as he fills the air with lewd smacks while he sucks. Her hand is gripping his hair _hard_ and that’s also making him growl with desire.

"Yes—yes just like that," she moans, reaching down under a leg she lifts to get her fingers up against her throbbing clit. She strums frantically, tits jiggling as she chases a glorious orgasm.

"Ah fuck," Kokkai grunts, hips jerking as she tries to hump her fingers. One more sharp press, and Kokkai is howling and squirting all over Hashirama’s abdomen.

Still, it's not enough, and Kokkai's fist tugs at her alphas hair as she humps his flank. Still she's not satisfied.

"Fuck me," she snarls, pissing her claim against his side, wild with deprivation. "I need cock, fuck my fat pussy with the cock that put pups in my belly! Fuck me alpha—please!"

The spicy scent of Kokkai’s arousal fills Hashirama’s nose as she _gets herself off_. And then she’s tugging on his hair as he makes to lap up the spill of her pleasure, warming his side in a claim so primal he has no choice but to growl.

Her words let loose the floodgates on his control, and Hashirama bites Kokkai’s lips as he surges upward. It takes only a moment for him to pull down his sleep pants to release his aching, throbbing cock.

“Your cunt needs this cock, huh,” Hashirama pulls Kokkai down by her hips so she’s laying flat and rubs his cock through her wet folds, “Look at how greedy it is, trying to suck me in.”

A few more teasing thrusts just to get Kokkai growling before Hashirama growls back, slipping his cock further up and laying down his own liquid scent over Kokkai’s fat belly. It’s painful, but the need drives his body to let loose a steady enough stream to saturate the rucked up nightgown around Kokkai’s waist.

“Fuck.” Hashirama pants and redirects his cock to Kokkai’s hot, clenching cunt, uncaring that he’s yet to finish laying his scent claim.

He slides in easily, of _course_ he does, the excess liquid creating a lewd squelch as he bottoms out.

Kokkai squeals high and loud as she's impaled by her mate, limbs twitching with the enormous pressure of Hashirama’s cock sliding into her. Her fingers dig into his skin, drawing up red welts in the trail of her fingernails as she gasps and writhes.

She flutters around him, reacquainting herself with his girth. Kokkai pants, drawing in their mingling scents until she can taste them on her tongue. She growls up at him.

"Is that it? Are you certain you put the pups in my belly?"

She _craves_ his roughness, the abrasive quality of his character, the staunch determination he exhibits, and she's not afraid to push for it. Kokkai snarls as he gives her a rough thrust, digs her teeth into the muscle of his arm until she tastes blood and meets his eye.

Kokkai smacks his ass with the flat of her foot and squeezes him inside her.

Hashirama snarls at the accusation. He _knows_ he put those pups into her belly. Leaning in close and gripping her hip in a bruising hold, he takes the effort to pronounce himself very, _very_ clearly.

“You want me to fuck you so hard I fuck those pups out of you, huh? I’ll put more _right back in_ so don’t think that you’re getting out of being a mother.”

And then he fucks in with a very controlled, hard thrust, not giving Kokkai time to even unlatch from where her teeth are embedded in his arm. Little bits and pieces of anatomy, of lessons he’s learned over the years being a well-endowed alpha flit through his mind. If his omega wants it _rough_ , she’ll get it.

The swell of her belly keeps his alpha side in check as he continues to grind and thrust in ways that make Kokkai grip him harder. He’s going to be _sore_ , but this feels _right_. To be bedding his omega again, to have her marking him up again, to be marking _her_ up again.

He takes advantage of her turned away face to nip at her scars, down her jaw and then past to her ear so she can hear the full rumble of his pleased growl.

This is what Kokkai needs; this primal, rough rutting, already heavy with her litter. She lets out sharp, punched out noises as he fills her to the brim, gasping against the bleeding shoulder caught between her teeth.

She growls at him when his teeth graze her mating scars, Kokkai has yet to truly forgive him, but quiets when he moves away. The deep resonance of his purr settles her further, immersing her in his ministrations.

Kokkai grunts like an animal as he fucks her, clawing at him and worrying the muscle caught in her bite. Her tits bounce and jiggle with every lewd slap of their skin, and she begins to whine as her peak draws near.

Finally Kokkai tips over with a great shriek, limbs jolting and toes curling. Her pussy sprays heavy gushes between them, squelching as she milks him and her cunt does its best to suck up his knot.

Hashirama _knows_ that it’s not all that safe to knot a pregnant omega, _but he does so anyways_.

How can he not, when Kokkai begs and claws at him? When her hot and sticky cunt holds his growing knot so tightly?

So he rumbles out his own pleasure as he works his knot inside, as he laps at Kokkai’s jaw in an animalistic show of favor. An alpha grooming his omega.

And once he starts doing that, his free hand comes up from her hip to rub at her large belly, to massage the taut skin and then further up to gently rub her tits. His wrist turns automatically with his movements, scenting everywhere his hand trails.

The care _feels_ right, especially because Kokkai is receptive. Because she’s _sighing_ in contentment rather than shivering or turning away.

His hands make it three full, slow circuits around where he can reach before his knot deflates enough to start sliding out with a wet noise. He places a soft kiss on Kokkai’s cheek and pulls out slowly so he can sit up. Kokkai doesn’t move, but Hashirama’s sure that’s because of how sated she is.

She certainly _looks_ sated.

But the wetness is starting to _cling_ and cool, so Hashirama gets out of the bed and over to the bathroom, shedding his soiled sleepwear as he goes to set up a bath.

A nice bath while the maids take care of the bedding sounds _heavenly_.

Kokkai allows herself to look, simply for the pleasure of admiring the father of her pups. He is a _gorgeous_ specimen, and she smirks softly as she watches his muscular ass head for the bathroom. _I've left quite the mark_ , she grins to herself, trailing the red welts of her clawing down his back.

It soothes her, that he allowed it, that he is at her every beck and call. Kokkai expects him to bathe and leave, but he doesn't. Instead she finds herself being lifted into the warm circle of his arms and carried into a hot tub as their mixed juices drip out of her.

She's not ready to move back into their mating bed, but she's also not filled with a reluctant dislike of him whenever she sees him. Instead Kokkai finds contentment in the way he finishes draining her breast with languid suckles, and tips her head back with a sigh.

* * *

There’s a rhythm they fall into, and while Hashirama still yearns for his omega back in their mating bed each night, he sometimes gets post-coital cuddles-turned-naps. He makes do.

But what he _can’t_ make do with is the disruption in his supply chain. Personal business aside, he’s fidgety and already snarling at the thought of leaving his pregnant omega’s side. Tobirama said it would get things done much quicker. Hashirama nearly bit him in response.

So, _very_ reluctant, Hashirama looks towards the only alpha he knows he can trust, and asks _him_ to watch over Kokkai.

“Sure.”

“I know you don’t really—wait, just like that?” Hashirama stares at Madara.

Madara stares back, then sighs.

“Go do your thing, Hashirama. I’ll watch over your mate.”

Hashirama squints at his best friend, a warning rumble building in his chest but then Madara rolls his eyes and crosses his arms. _Ah_ , Hashirama thinks as the tension leaves his frame, _he’s feeling left out from caring for his alpha bitch_.

Judging by the scowl sent his way, Hashirama doesn’t do a very good job hiding his knowing smirk.

Madara watches the car leave the drive with only a smidgen of worry threading through his body. It’s not as though the trip will take Hashirama very long, not with Tobirama going with him.

For now, however, it seems as though Kagami will have his work cut out for him. Madara will have to reward him; he doesn’t even want to imagine how moody Kokkai will get without Hashirama around to renew his scent claim.

_Ugh_.

But thankfully, the next week passes with only one minor incident where a beta maid got bit by Kokkai. It wasn’t exactly _unwarranted_ , so Madara didn’t report that to Hashirama and made Kagami swear not to tell either.

It isn’t until Madara thinks that they’re in the clear when all hell breaks loose.

His usual routine of: grimace at the strong scent claim that Hashirama put around the door, knock, barely stick more than his face into the room to confirm that Kokkai _hasn’t_ killed Kagami and made off with his cell phone, and then _close the fucking door again_ —is abruptly ruined when, instead of Kokkai lounging on her bed, or the washcloth on the bathroom door handle that Kagami puts there, Madara finds Kokkai panting, whining, and _clutching her stomach_.

Oh, oh _no_.


	7. Chapter 7

Kokkai's going into labour, and as much as it hurts, all Kokkai can think is: _fucking finally_.

Her pups have grown unbearably heavy, and she's been confined to bed the past three weeks. She's grown grumpy and bitter, and as she really knew he would, her mate has abandoned her.

"Probably to go and fuck up someone else’s life," she snarls to herself, spreading her legs as the next contraction comes. Kagami has gone to get her food, and Kokkai is above screaming for help; she can do this on her own.

Except she's not alone. Kokkai glares at where a sliver of Madara's face has appeared and lets loose a thunderous snarl. "Fuck off and find someone else to stare at!"

She's not quite sure what happens after that; she's been having contractions most of the morning and is now in labour proper, Kokkai has nothing on her mind but getting the pups _out_.

Madara swims past, and she finds herself unbuckling his belt to grip between her teeth. Kagami arrives at some point and then Izuna. Kokkai hardly notices, in her anguish, abandoned by her alpha and in the middle of birthing her litter.

"I hate him! That stupid, lazy rapist bastard!"

Screaming her dislike of Hashirama seems to help. She punches someone, and hands grip her own. Finally she finds the strength to squat, discovering a mound of towels that's been shoved under her.

She pushes, and it feels like she's breaking in half, but a cry rends the air _at last_.

They follow one after the other, fluid-wet and tangled in umbilical cords which are quickly tied off and cut. _Four_ , three boys who are either alphas or betas and an omega girl.

Kokkai collapses back onto the bed, legs still spread wide in anticipation for the afterbirth, and takes them up to be held. She's crying, salty drops that fall onto her pups as she inspects them.

They come to nurse immediately, her little girl kicking and hitting her brothers aside to suckle greedily from where the milk is already running in rivulets. One of the boys follows after a scuffle amongst the three of them, and Kokkai takes her remaining two infants into her embrace.

"Out," she commands once the towels and the mess of birth have disappeared, "I want to be alone for a while."

The men leave her be, and Kokkai purrs softly as her pups all drink their fill before they nod off to sleep. She has a family now.

* * *

Hashirama gets a phone call as they’re driving to the airport. Well, Hashirama gets several texts which he didn’t see and _then_ the phone call from Kagami, to which _Izuna_ called in the middle of and out of all the jumbled talk he learns that Kokkai’s _in labor_.

And he’s too far away.

There’s a lapse in his memory after that, but considering he’s sporting a large bruise on his chest, the car window is shattered, and Tobirama’s looking like he’s going to have one _hell_ of a black eye, Hashirama can only assume he went in a (small) alpha rage.

Tobirama dopes him up even further on the plane.

The front door is _wisely_ open already as they pull up and Hashirama hurries inside, already on high alert and snarling at anyone who so much as _looks_ in his direction.

Rounding the last corner Hashirama runs right into Madara, who at first glance appears to be very tired, but what Hashirama latches onto is his _scent_.

More specific, the scent of his mate and _pups_.

Madara goes down easily to his tackle, but doesn’t submit right away. They snarl and claw at each other as Hashirama’s alpha side is already mourning the loss of his pups, of his mate that’s probably now carrying _another’s seed_ , of the broken trust of his best friend.

“I _trusted_ you!” Hashirama snarls as he bares his teeth and takes a hold of Madara’s hair, yanking on it to expose his neck.

Madara snarls back at Hashirama, alpha instincts rising to meet Hashirama’s. Kokkai’s scent becomes quickly overshadowed by both of their fight pheromones.

It’s not as though these last few days have been _pleasant_ for Madara! Kokkai’s nearly feral in mental state and has only allowed _Madara_ to come into the room. Even Kagami has been ousted, much to the young omega’s sadness.

For fuck’s sake, Madara doesn’t even _want_ the position!

But it isn’t until Kokkai’s scent—and the milky soft _pup_ scents—have been completely swallowed by their own that Madara’s hindbrain can settle down a bit.

Only a bit, because Hashirama has fisted his hair and his teeth are on Madara’s soft, exposed neck.

“Go check on them!” Madara elects to yell at his best friend instead of _calm down_ , which most assuredly would elicit an even stronger negative reaction.

Those teeth press down further, and Madara’s on the verge of growling when Hashirama suddenly pulls back and off of him. Madara stares from the floor as he runs to the room.

Swallowing down another growl, because _fuck_ if his instincts haven’t latched onto Kokkai in some sort of weird, quasi-bond that only pregnant omegas can cause. It makes Madara… _protective_ , amongst other things. Some of the urges he’s experienced are easy to suppress, like the one that says he should cull the offspring that isn’t his and fuck a new litter into the ready bitch.

Okay, that last bit isn’t _as_ easy to suppress, what with how clingy Kokkai has been and how Madara’s needed to step into a more active, protector role.

But it should be fine, now that Hashirama is back. It hasn’t been _that_ long. Just a few days, really.

It’ll be _fine_.

* * *

Kokkai’s first instinct is to hide her pups, to tuck them away in her nest so that whatever alpha has arrived won't have the chance to kill them without going through Kokkai. Her next instinct is to put herself between them and the threat, growling, pups quiet behind her.

Kokkai is still weak from the ordeal of her birth, still struggling with her hormones and the lack of her mated alpha. She's latched onto Madara instead, well aware that she will go into heat for him if it means her pups will live.

Hashirama is the last person she expects to see, she's so ramped up on defensive aggression that she hardly recognises him. Once she does, it no longer matters.

Kokkai growls at him to make it clear he's not welcome, and when he approaches and reaches for her she reacts in defence of her litter, lashing out at the mate that abandoned her and savaging his arms with her teeth until he retreats.

Only once he's backed away to the door does her snarling subside, a part of her mourning their bond. There's a whine from behind her and Kokkai's attention turns immediately to her pups, checking them over and lifting two up to nurse where her breasts are beading with milk at the first sound of their snuffles.

Madara slips in through the bathroom a few minutes later, and Kokkai tugs him down to lie beside her so that she may feed her litter without worrying about being defenseless.

Madara’s been awkwardly laying down in the fringes of Kokkai’s nest the last couple nights, so when she pulls him down into the nest proper, he sighs but goes unresisting.

At least she lets him wipe the blood off her lips and face. After watching Hashirama run back down the hallway with dripping wounds, Madara knew to grab a few washcloths.

Kokkai _purrs_ for him, which shouldn’t appease Madara’s hindbrain so much. He hesitantly rumbles in answer, which only makes Kokkai scooch closer, her back to his side. He’s too tired to even _think_ about telling Kokkai how inappropriate her actions are, and so he just sighs and flops his head down, closing his eyes for some well needed rest.

At least for as long as the pups stay asleep.

They squeak and whine and Madara doesn’t think, he just rumbles. The noise thankfully dies down a fraction, and sluggishly Madara thinks it’s because the pups _know_ he’s not their sire.

Kokkai is rebounding into heat. The scent of Madara is drawing up an urgent need to protect and to submit within her. Her scent is changing as her body forces her to be receptive, pups quieting at the change.

Madara sniffs after her, though not nearly as much as she wants him to. He _needs_ to bed her; a mating and the subsequent pregnancy will guarantee the safety of her litter.

It comes to a head one night; Madara returns, and Kokkai is on all fours. She's already wet to the point of dripping, cunt swollen with need. Her pups suckle from her hanging breasts, and Kokkai reaches back to grasp the swell of her ass and spreads herself for him, crooning beckoningly.

There's a rumble, and Kokkai squirts a dribble of her receptive scent. She is ready to be impregnated again.

Madara had hoped that his _polite_ interest would be enough to stop Kokkai from falling deeper into a rebound heat.

But here Kokkai is, drawn up in the perfect mounting position and _offering herself_ to him.

The rumble comes out of him without thinking, the sight and scent stirring his alpha side awake and to the forefront of his mind. His hand is skimming down the pretty arch of Kokkai’s back the next moment, dipping down to coax a few more strings of wetness out of that spread cunt before pushing a finger in.

He really, _really_ should stop, should probably go find Hashirama so he can take care of his bitch, but—

His finger makes a lewd squelch as he pushes it in all the way to the base.

—she does make a _very_ pretty picture.

* * *

A terrible feeling sits heavy in Hashirama’s chest, but he tries to will it away, going into the bathroom to wash his face off.

Of course, that’s when he smells it: the delicious scent that drew him to Kokkai in the first place.

Kokkai’s in _heat_.

At first, he thinks his brain is playing tricks on him, making him think he smells Kokkai’s heat scent. But as he gets closer to her door inside the bathroom, the scent grows stronger. The rumbling croon turns into a snarl in the span of a heartbeat as he opens the cracked door.

Another alpha is at _his_ omega, is _touching_ his omega.

Vicious sounds come from both him _and_ Madara as they wrestle each other on the ground. Their clothes get torn away in their endeavors to force submission from the other, and eventually Hashirama is able to use his bigger size to grapple Madara under him, to hump once, twice—

Madara lets out a whimper, and Hashirama pushes in just a little bit more, a warning growl coming out from where he’s got Madara’s shoulder between his teeth.

There’s a hiss, but Hashirama knows Madara’s learned his place, has regained his senses.

That he knows Hashirama is still top alpha here.

No parting words are said, and Hashirama doesn’t even _look_ at Madara as the other alpha retreats. He does, however, growl when Madara comes _back_.

Growl, and watch very closely as Madara slowly moves closer, head bowed and neck exposed. Hashirama’s very still as he allows Madara to wipe his face off before moving lower and cleaning his cock off.

His growls turn into an appreciative rumble as Madara’s hands work his cock, and Hashirama’s just about to yank that long hair to pull the other _closer_ when a faint whine sounds out.

So instead, Hashirama uses his grip on that long hair to tug Madara _away_ , leaving him sprawled on the floor as Hashirama turns back towards his omega, still gloriously presenting.

Kokkai arches more, wiggling as she watches her mate reclaim his dominance in her nest. She's still in heat, she still _needs_ , but her pups are safe with their sire returned. He has defended her virtue and the lives of their litter, he is welcome.

His hand traces the dip of her spine and Kokkai purrs deeply in response, arching into his touch. Her lips part in a shaky gasp, reveling in the familiar calluses and the return of her mate, and Kokkai turns to seek his kiss.

Hashirama doesn't disappoint, moulding their lips together with a fierce reverence that borders on violence. He kisses her as though she were something to be treasured, which echoes surprise in the back of her mind.

Of course, Kokkai is still in heat, she's got little time to spare for sentiment. Instead she whines, guiding his fingers back to where she's dripping with need. Her body may not be able to carry the resulting pregnancy to fruition, but her heat must be satisfied. 

Under her the pups squeak and suckle, hands pawing and pressing and kneading to encourage her milk to flow, tucked safely between her arms.

Hashirama rumbles as he listens to his pups cry out, sparing them a glance to make sure they’re alright before refocusing on his mate. His glorious, wonderful mate.

Two fingers go in easily, and a third quickly follows. Hashirama might have acted savage in defense of his mate, but he’s well aware that a pregnancy so soon after her first would do his omega wrong.

But he sates her heat, sinking into her dripping cunt with a long, low groan.

And she doesn’t disappoint him, either. She moves sinfully against him, whining and whimpering and moaning like a well-paid whore. It’s almost enough to make Hashirama forget that he’s _not_ supposed to knot her, to _breed_ her.

It takes an insurmountable effort to pull out of her hot cunt, to push her thighs together and fuck them that last little bit, knotting between where she’s _squeezing_ him. To shove four fingers into her and work his thumb in so he can fist her as she peaks.

Hashirama can smell the exhaustion within Kokkai’s scent, and coaxes her to lay on her side, rubbing his wrist up and over her side. It’s an awkward position for him, with his fist being clenched inside Kokkai still, but he gets his first real look at _their pups_.

His hand moves over them gently despite how much scent he’s letting out. It’s been several days, Hashirama’s allowed to be an overbearing alpha right now.

* * *

Kokkai stirs lazily, yawning and sniffing. It's taken a while for her to become accustomed to her relatively flat belly, empty of pups, but now it's something of a relief.

Her litter is safe in her arms, all four of them tucked into her embrace, fast asleep. Her heat, so sudden though thankfully only a day long, has left them all tired and spent.

A whine, grumpy and irritable, has Kokkai guiding her fussing son to a nipple to drink. The boys are certainly Hashirama’s, judging by their skin, though the lone girl takes after her mother. They do, however, smell of their sire, their _father_ , who arrived just in time to stop Kokkai from mating with another out of instinctual desperation.

Groaning behind her makes Kokkai turn to look at her mate, his eyes half lidded and drowsy as he watches the fruit of their union drink sleepily. His eyes are a little guarded when she meets them, but he relaxes when she draws him in for a kiss.

"I want to do it again," she whispers, purring at his groan before she grips his face and squishes it into something resembling a parrot fish, "but don't consider yourself forgiven just yet."

Hashirama rumbles as he gently pulls his face free and turns to place kisses on Kokkai’s fingers. While he’s not _entirely_ happy that he hasn’t earned all of his omega’s favor back, this is certainly a vast improvement. He can’t help his smile even if he _wanted_ to hide it.

Of course all it took was Kokkai having a litter for her to realize the _joy_ in parenthood.

His hand trails up and down her side.

“We should at least wait until you’ve recovered before starting for another litter.” Hashirama says quietly, unwilling to disturb the pups.

At the thought of the pups, he peers further over Kokkai’s shoulder to watch his tiniest son drink. To think that he’s a _father_ now—to _three_ boys and an absolutely precious girl as well!

Hashirama beams at Kokkai, leaning down to place a passionate kiss on her lips.

Forgiven or not, Hashirama basks in the quiet moment of the morning.

* * *

Kokkai eyes her reflection, hand tracing the pudge of her belly and the swell of her ass. She isn't the athletic figure she once was, and it has made her worry for her level of appeal.

Her breasts have seen the most change, swollen three cup sizes as they have. The flesh here is far from soft and giving, swollen with more than enough milk to feed four months as her tits are.

She lifts her hands to cup and squeeze, lips pursing at the heavy white droplets that form and fall. She _knows_ he likes these, Hashirama has hardly been shy with his demands to taste what their pups enjoy.

She tightens the last of her buckles, turns to admire her puffy rim as she works in the largest and final anal bead and fastens her coat. She's going into heat, and every step is a tease of her swollen clit.

Hashirama is in his office, and Kokkai has taken the liberty of clearing his schedule. He makes a noise of surprise when she enters, and his mouth gapes when she takes off her only item of clothing.

Papers are shuffled away, his eyes on the sway of her tits, outlined in black satin straps. He's still gaping when she bends over his desk, gazes back at him, lifts a nipple to suckle as she spreads her ass.

He makes a breathless noise as she begins to piss on the bulge of his cock, her eyes slipping half shut at the pleasure and the sound of her marking urine splashing on his lap.

Hashirama had _thought_ it was rather strange that his afternoon schedule was empty. But with Kokkai here, dressed like that and smelling delicious, he understands.

His hands run up Kokkai’s thighs as the heat of her piss soaks through his pants. It’s of no consequence and Hashirama has something _much_ more interesting to do. Growling, he spreads her ass, taking the time to admire how swollen and needy her cunt looks as well as the surprise that is the string hanging from her twitching pucker.

A little teasing surely is acceptable. Hashirama pulls the string slowly to watch the rather large bead begin to pop out. The size is impressive, and he pushes and pulls it so it stays stretching that pretty rim out. If it wasn’t _painfully_ clear that Kokkai wants her pussy fucked, Hashirama would fuck this delicious ass as well. He gives the bead one last push inside, just hard enough to make Kokkai squeak before he stands up and pushes down his pants just far enough to get his cock out.

Already leaking, Hashirama lines up and spreads those pretty slick folds, catching the last drops of her scent claim on the tip before pushing inside.

Kokkai flutters around him and Hashirama can’t help it, he fucks in with deep, long strokes until he bottoms out, his hands gripping tight to Kokkai’s now deliciously curved hips. Then he pauses, playfully kneading the softness.

“Still so pretty now, my omega. Perhaps even prettier than before you carried pups.”

Kokkai whines at the praise, and it's slightly mortifying that she peaks almost immediately, clamping down on her mate's cock and squeezing him for all her worth.

"Please," she screams, reaching back to grab his wrists, eyes crossing as he presses against her cervix. Kokkai squirms back, panting and moaning.

There's a pressure inside her, the waves that lap against her nerves washing her into oversensitivity. Kokkai moves one hand to clutch at her breast, licking at the table as her milk dribbles over her fingers.

"Please," she whispers, "please more!"

“You’re presenting so nicely for me,” Hashirama starts as he leans down to nibble on her neck, “Would you like me to fuck another litter into you, hm?”

Hashirama can’t deny that the thought makes his cock twitch in interest, the idea of having Kokkai grow round again because of him. Perhaps she’ll carry even _more_ than four, and her tits will grow again.

Mmmm…

Kokkai writhes underneath him and Hashirama rumbles in response, picking up a steady rhythm that makes his omega gasp.

“So, my love, would you like me to fill you up, to _breed_ you again?” Hashirama can’t even stop talking now that the image is in his head, and he can feel his knot responding, pressing against Kokkai’s cunt with each thrust, “Want me to stuff you full like your hot body wants me to?”

"What the fuck kind of question is that," she snaps, too breathy to be truly angry, and she slings her leg up onto his desk. "Get a fucking _move on_!"

Kokkai makes an irritable noise when her mate elects to tease her instead, hands squeezing her ass as he slowly edges his knot against her pussy lips. He holds her when she tries to press back, squeezing her hips.

"Oh for—" Kokkai grunts, ignoring her mate's growl as she pushes him away before turning and grabbing him by the lapels of his suit and dragging him up onto his desk.

Kokkai keeps Hashirama pressed down as she straddles him and rams herself down on his cock, stretching herself open on his knot. Then she rides him, relishing the slurp and pop as she works him in and out.

She can feel him bumping her cervix, working it open, and she looks down at the utter bliss that has overtaken his face. She begins to piss a slow dribble, squirting it and the come of her small peaks onto his belly.

Finally he's swollen too large to escape, and Kokkai _screams_ as he breaches her womb, reaching back as she peaks to hook a finger in the loop of her anal beads and fuck her ass with the largest.

Somewhere between squirting all over her mate and shaking like a leaf, Kokkai collapses, squinting and pissing uncontrollably as she slumps onto her mate.

Hashirama catches his mate easily, rumbling in satisfaction as his omega fucks herself unconscious using his cock. And now that _she’s_ satisfied, it’s his turn. Not that it’s going to take much more than some grinding up into the warm embrace of Kokkai’s womb, which is fortunate since he is stuck as he is with his knot being caught. He’s certainly not complaining about it.

And since his beloved is asleep, surely Hashirama can just entertain himself while he waits. Starting with the part of her he can’t ever possibly resist: those firm, well-rounded tits.

The milk is thick, creamy, and at simply the _best_ temperature. Hashirama groans around the nipple in his mouth, grinding up as he begins coming. His hands don’t idle, and they find purchase on the new softness of Kokai’s ass, groping and playing with the new give there. The loop of the anal beads hits his knuckles many times, and Hashirama can’t wait to tease Kokkai even more with _those_ as she’s just waking up and overstimulated.

Honestly, Hashirama can’t even _begin_ to feel upset at the thorough scent-marking Kokkai’s done. It’s _his_ office, if he wants to have it smell so thoroughly of both of them that everyone who steps into his office knows _just_ how much they love each other, then that’s totally Hashirama’s prerogative.

"Hashi," Kokkai grunts as she stirs toward wakefulness, "leave some for your pups. Don't be such a greedy bastard."

It’s almost habitual now, she has to chase him off her tits in the mornings often enough. Despite being suddenly far more busty than she was, she does have a litter of _four_ to feed, and her daughter drinks enough for two.

It’s only once she begins to shift that her heat comes rushing back, flooding her with overstimulation. Her pussy squeezes her mates knot, milking him as her stuffed asshole flutters and clenches.

"I want to nest," she says, sitting up and smacking her mate when he makes a disgruntled noise and chases her dripping nipple as it pops free. "Carry me, then you can have more."

Hashirama pouts when his snack is taken away but perks up when Kokkai _offers_ them. All for getting her back to their room so she can build a nest. A nest for her _heat_.

As if there's any other option aside from grabbing two nice handfuls of her ass as he straightens up so he can carry her. Hashirama simply grins when Kokkai gasps and snacks him again before wrapping her arms and legs around him.

There's a muffled 'asshole' the Hashirama elects to ignore might be pointed towards him in favor of the much more appealing thought. "Don't worry, my love, I'll be sure to give your asshole _plenty_ of love as well."

A heel kicks the back of his knee viciously.

Ah, but the soft purr means that Kokkai is willing to "let" him do so. Which is a good thing, since the moment Kokkai finishes the nest he's going to see how many beads she's stuffed up that gorgeous ass.

After having some more of his _rudely_ interrupted snack.

Kokkai assembles her nest quickly and efficiently, fastidiously tucking the various pillows and blankets into their places before squatting briefly to spray her mark in droplets around her nest.

Finally, once all is up to standard, she lies back and spreads her legs. Her heat is in full swing, and her cunt has dribbled her come and Hashirama’s seed everywhere. She's soaked and filled with yearning.

Kokkai lifts both legs up, tucking them under her arms in a display of flexibility, and reaches down to tug at the balls that make her rim bulge, asshole flexing and clenching as it works to contain them.

She licks at her nipples, tits squeezed between her arms and dribbling thin streams of milk.

Hashirama doesn’t wait; he pounces the moment he sees Kokkai’s eyes flutter.

Growling, he bites the back of Kokkai’s exposed thigh before lapping at that leaking cunt. The mixture of tastes only makes Hashirama reach that much further with his tongue, pressing against her clit until he feels her fluttering against him.

His hands come up to take over teasing Kokkai’s pretty little asshole and two fingers go inside her cunt with a lewd squelch. Thighs squeeze his head as Hashirama tastes the hot liquid squirting all over his hand and chin.

Rumbling, Hashirama only starts pulling the beads out from Kokkai’s ass, barely giving any time between his tugs. A hand grips his hair painfully, but Hashirama just groans and continues as Kokkai humps as best she can into his face.

Finally, _finally_ , the last bead comes out and Hashirama pulls back just enough to admire the sheer number and girth of the beads before licking his way lower. More fingers enter Kokkai’s ass and help guide Hashirama’s tongue in.

Kokkai moans, head thrown back with pleasure. He works her a little more, hot tongue flicking against her rim, and when she finally can't take anymore, she drags him up by his hair.

He slots in against her back, hot and domineering, and presses her down against the bedding. Her legs are held up and open between them, and it feels like the rightness of _home_.

"I want to stay," she whispers as his cockhead slides into her pucker, "I want you to fuck me full of pups again and again, I want to be pregnant at your side forever."

It feels less like admitting defeat and more like making a wish.


End file.
